Cuando te conocí
by Nekokari
Summary: ¿Quién era? ¿a dónde iba? ¿qué me esperaba mas adelante? ¿por qué hacia esto? ¿para que? Todas preguntas tan simples y a la vez tan difíciles. Yo Sakura Haruno una chica incomprendida por sus padres y con un presente que quería dejar en el pasado ¿cómo? Fácil huyendo de mi hogar, a miles de millas de aquellos que consideraba familia...
1. Un nuevo comienzo

**Cuando te conocí**

* * *

 _Un nuevo comienzo_

¿Quién era? ¿a dónde iba? ¿qué me esperaba mas adelante? ¿por qué hacia esto? ¿para que? Todas preguntas tan simples y a la vez tan difíciles. Yo Sakura Haruno una chica incomprendida por sus padres y con un presente que quería dejar en el pasado ¿cómo? Fácil huyendo de mi hogar, a miles de millas de aquellos que consideraba familia, yéndome de lo que antes era mi felicidad, felicidad que se volvió un infierno al saber la verdad.

Estaba yo en una pequeña ciudad de Japón, llamada Kanoha. Llevaba prácticamente una semana residiéndome en esta ciudad, ya acostumbrada a su sol y a sus lluvias. Muchas personas dirían que empezar desde cero no era tan malo pero en cambio yo sentía que el mundo se me venia a los pies. Estaba viviendo en un pequeño apartamento de dos recamaras, un baño, cocina y sala, nada fuera de lo normal aunque la segunda recamara mas bien la utilizaba como un estudio donde hacia mis tareas… tareas que desde hoy comenzaría hacer.

Aunque claro el hecho de que empezara de "nuevo" nos significaba que cambiara mi actitud. A comparación con todos los chicos tanto mujeres como hombres, yo era en todo el sentido de la palabra "rara". Yo aplicada, hacia las cosas en tiempo y forma, no bebía ni fumaba, no iba a fiestas los fines de semana, no le abria las piernas al primero que me hablara lindo, esta claro recalcar que NO era ñoña mas bien era una persona con modales.

Y ahora me encontraba renegada en todo mi salón, mientras todos hablaban de lo mas a gusto con sus amigos, bromeando y haciendo cualquier tontería que se les viniera en la mente, no es que les tuviera envidia, al contrario esa palabra no entraba en mi vocabulario, pero me sentía marginada aunque no los culpaba ¿quién querría hacerse amiga de un fenómeno con cabello rosa? Seguramente nadie.

Al sonar el timbre anunciando la siguiente clase, las voces aumentaron y yo me sentí mas pequeña desde que entre por esa puerta y las miradas recayeron en mi. Una cosa que admiraba de mi misma es que poco me importaba lo que las personas creyeran de mi. Podría ser todo pero menos una dejada.

Mire por la ventana, haya donde en el patio los niños jugaban tranquilamente sin preocupaciones… por un momento quise volver hacer esa niña de coleta que reía con sus compañeros. Lo cierto es que ser una estudiante nueva cursando mi primer año de Universidad no me venia nada bien. Suspire hondo mientras admiraba a las criaturas desde la ventana.

-¿disculpa?- escuche una voz muy tierna y suave- ¿esta ocupado este asiento?-

Levante la mirada encontrándome con unos ojos perlados como la luna. El cabello de la chica era largo y azul, una piel de porcelana como la suya pero mas cuidada y tener un cuerpo bien esculpido. Otra cosa de la que no me sentía orgullosa era de mi físico y proporciones.

-para nada, puedes sentarte- le dije amable

-gracias- sonrió radiante sentándose a un lado mío

Volví a mi posición anterior, ya cuando los niños se habían metido a su salón dejando solo la seca tierra con el sol altivo ante todo. Para ser un buen clima, era un inferno para mi.

-¿eres nueva?

-¿y tu?

-claro, apenas es mi primer año- dijo sonriéndome. Era una persona realmente amable y afectuosa.

-Soy Sakura Haruno- dije extendiéndole la mano

-Hinata Hyuuga- estrecho su mano con la mía- Y bien como va tu día ¿algo nuevo que te haya pasado?- dijo sacando cosas de su mochila

-la verdad es que no. Claro si no cuenta la marginación que tengo

-¿no has hablado con alguien? ¿un conocido de tu Instituto?- interrogo mirándome por el rabillo de su ojo

-no lo creo estoy un poco lejos de casa

-¿y eso?

-digamos que quise comenzar de cero- no era una mentira después de todo

La puerta se abrió mostrando a uno de los tantos maestros que tendría, todos los alumnos fueron a colocarse en sus asientos y esperaron pacientes hasta que el profesor empezara a hablar. No tardo mucho en hacerlo y nos explico diferentes teorías sobre su materia. La física no me interesaba en lo absoluto, se me hacia cansino y sin sentido alguno, tanto que no se el porque me inscribí en esa materia.

-Los campos magnéticos positivo y negativo se atraen, pero el positivo con positivo o negativo con negativo se repelan- explicaba. Una chica de coletas rubias levanto la mano pidiendo permiso a que su palabra fuera concedida- No Sabaku- le hizo una señal para que hablara.

-podemos suponer que es algo parecido a los polos opuestos- dijo ella chillona

-podríamos suponer, solo que eso pueden ser puras suposiciones. En cambio entre una fuerza que ejerce a otra esta científicamente comprobado- le corrigió

-pues yo lo hice y déjeme decirle que esta sexualmente comprobado profe- le dijo a lo que todos soltaron una risa.

Todos empezaron hacer carilla mientras el profesor se cruzaba de brazos con paciencia. Mire a Hinata que estaba a mi costado y le quito importancia con una sonrisa un poco penosa. No estaba acostumbrada a que los alumnos incitaran a sus profesores, ya era demasiado con escucharlos entre ellos, si su madre los viera le daría un infarto o quedaría en coma durante meses.

-Señorita No Sabaku sus repuestas guárdeselas para su clase de Anatomía Humana- dijo ya escribiendo algo con el gis en la pizarra- Es importante que sepan que estas dos fuerzas una ves que las juntan son inseparables, es como un imán al juntarlo con otro. Una vez que se encuentran se sienten atraídas- hizo una pausa- y solo pueden ser separadas contrayendo una carga tanto positiva como negativa-

-¿y se vuelven a juntar?- pregunto una Chica con molotes en la cabeza

-es una teoría un poco difusa, ya que cuando estas cargas iguales a ellas llegan, hacen que sea imposible que se puedan volver a juntar entre ellas- dijo resolviendo la pregunta a la cual le tome la menor importancia ¿para que quería saber sobre fuerzas positivas y negativas?- En su libro pagina 28 se encuentra una tabla en la cual ustedes deberán….- el siguió hablando mientras yo me alejaba mas y mas.

Al final de la clase todos salieron disparados a la siguiente. Yo sin ánimos que convertí en una de las tantas cabezas que rodeaban el espacio. Me tocaba clase de Astronomía, bueno por lo menos esa clase era la mejor de todas, una sonrisa adorno mis labios.

Cuando llegue en definitiva si era la mejor clases de todas, me encantaban esas cosas sobre las estrellas y astros, se me hacia fascinante. Nos asignaron compañeros y el mío no vino a lo cual me di cuenta cuando la clase se termino. No era muy observadora que digamos, al contrario era demasiado distraída.

Y haci transcurrieron mis clases, que al final no fueron tan malas que digamos. No tenia nuevos amigos pero no es como si me empezaran a faltar o que los necesitara. Me encontraba mejor yo sola y cargando con mi misma. No me importaba si la gente hablaba, ya estaba acostumbrada y según mi anterior "mejor amiga" la gente solo hablaba porque envidiaba algo. Yo no sabia que, no tenia nada de especial en absoluto, así como tampoco sabia que ella fuera a traicionar sus palabras siendo la primera que lanzara la piedra al abismo.

Las clases concluyeron y yo me inserte en el sol templado, a pesar de estar un poco nublado no hacia mal clima. Eran eso uno de los días en los que apetecía salir a la calle, lastima que se la iba a pasar en su apartamento perdiendo el tiempo en mensada y media.

Debido a que aun no reunía el suficiente dinero para alquilar un auto tuvo que empezara a recorrer las calles de aquella ciudad. Recorrí unas grandes casas que estaban a unas cuantas manzanas de la escuela, cualquiera se sorprendería de su gran tamaño pero a mi me dio igual, solamente que daban un aire fiestero y las fachadas eran muy llamativas que digamos.

Compre un chocolate caliente en una tienda cercana. Ya era atardecer y lo mejor era darme prisa y llegar a mi hogar o la consecuencias seria catastróficas. Pase unas cuantas calles hasta visualizar las tres torres que se alzaban de departamentos llenos. Grande fue mi sorpresa al de repente sentir un golpe en mi mas grandiosa frente haciendo que cayera de lleno en el suelo y el chocolate aun caliente me cayera enzima.

Me tome la cabeza entre mis manos mientras mis cosas salían de la mochila y se desparramaban mis valiosas lapiceras.

-que rayos…-susurre desorientada

-¿te encuentras bien?

Una voz ronca y masculina hizo que levantara la mirada. Solo pude identificar una silueta de hombre con un pantalón de mezclilla y un chaleco enseñando sus fuertes brazos torneados y largos. La cara no se la veía debido a los rayos del sol.

Me levante tambaleándome y acostumbrando la vista. Y fue entonces cuando me encontré con unos posos negro como la noche, cabellos igual de negros pero podía asegurar que destellaban rayos azules, una piel totalmente cuidada blanca y sus largas y espesas pestañas.

-oye- dijo el chasqueándome los dedos enfrente de mi hasta que al parecer volví a la normalidad

-vaya olvidaba que los balones si volaban- comente recogiendo mis cosas

-deberías fijarte mas por donde caminas- dijo recogiendo su balón en vez de ayudarme

-perdona pero yo iba por el camino correcto

-¿en medio de un parque?- alzo una ceja con una sonrisa de suficiencia

-estaba yendo por la banqueta que ofrece el parque- le dije encarándolo ya con mis cosas recogidas

-aun haci estabas en dirección a la portería

-¿sabes? Con un simple perdón basta- cruce los brazos

-porque voy a pedir una disculpa cuando tu te metiste en el camino- me miro fijamente

-camino incorrecto o no, tu balón se estrello contra mi frente- señale la zona afectada Créeme si el balón hablara le pediría la disculpa a el-

-no esta mal intentarlo- contesto burlón poniéndome el balón enfrente de mi- anda terminemos con esto-

-no voy hablar con un balón- le alce una ceja

-¿quieres una disculpa?- me pregunto

-¿piensas dármela?- coloque mis manos a mis costados

-claro- contesto con simpleza

-pues anda-

-primero cierra los ojos

-no voy a cerrar los ojos- me negué con obviedad

-no suelo pedir disculpas sinceras cuando la gente me mira

-estas chiflado- susurre

-si sigues haci y no te tratas ese golpe amanecerás con un chichón mañana- me señalo la frente

-ok- dije exasperada cerrando los ojos

Por un momento no llegue a oír nada solamente unos pasos pero en ningún momento palabras o sonidos de alguna boca. Oí que rebotaba el balón y cuando me dispuse a abrir mis ojos debido a mi estupidez me encontré con algo que realmente me dejo estática.

Su aroma olía bien, era tan, tan… refrescante y puro. Su cuerpo aunque no estuviera en contacto con el mío me transmitía calor que se sentía contradictorio. No se lo que me sorprendió mas si el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca o el hecho de que sus labios estuvieran en la zona afectada de mi frente. Sus labios eran suaves y unos mechones me hacían cosquillas en la frente a mis costados.

-hueles bien, corazón- dijo moviendo sus labios

Las alarmas en mi cabeza se prendieron y me aleje de el mirándolo como si la vida dependiera de ello ¿quién se creía este para permitirse esto? Arrugue el ceño y lo mire con recelo. Tuve ganas de soltarle una alta de barbaridades pero me contuve o mas bien no sabia como hacer que se sintiera ofendido.

No era afán de las groserías y mi manera de ser "rebelde" no se comparaba con nada, hasta creo que un perro me ganaría en esto. Apreté los puños al ver que el se burlaba de mi falta de vocabulario inmortal. Boqueaba intentando soltar algo y nada salía. Tonta que era yo.

Al final lo deje como estaba y me fui de ahí lo mas rápido posible, no me había dado cuenta que mis piernas al estar a una distancia considerable empezaron a correr algo que se me daba bien de hecho. ¿qué olía bien? Por favor estaba bañada en chocolate, sudor y transpiración de piel, además me sentía pegostiosa y sucia, un asco.

Mi apartamento se encontraba en el cuarto piso. El ultimo. Solté un suspiro mas y cansada de corre un maratón subí las escaleras como un muerto en vida y cuando ya casi sentía que me desmayaba llegue a la puerta de mi casa echando un respiro. Sin querer choque con la puerta de enfrente y después me compuse con la mía. Cuando me disponía a abrir con mis llaves ya en mano la puerta del cuarto me sobresalte al oír que la puerta de enfrente se abria.

Me gire y vi a un rubio de ojos azules con una piyama infantil. Levante una ceja y no era por burlarme pero ¿quien a sus ya diecinueve o veinte años se vestía como un niño de ocho años? Y para terminarlo su gorrito de conejito y pantuflas, sin contar el estampando de elefantitos me hizo contener la risa. Se tallaba sus ojos perezoso.

-Teme te tardaste demasiado. Cuando dijiste que ibas a jugar una reta con el cebollín ese pensé que solo iba hacer eso: una reta. ¿Trajiste el Ramen que te encargue y las galletas de animalitos? Sin olvidar la leche claro o por cierto el problemático vino hace rato, saco la lista de los contactos que tiene de las muchachas, va hacer una fiesta creo que el fin. Claro estamos invitados, por cierto esta mañana cuando entre al baño me encon- paro en seco cuando levanto la mirada y vio que no era para nada "Teme" Se quedo estático con los ojos abiertos- ¡Oh dios mío cuanto lo siento!- dijo moviendo las manos negando.

-este- me rasque la cien pensando en algo que decir- Yo vivo enfrente- Tarada. Esa es la palabra que me definía. Como si no fuera obvio que vivía enfrente.

-oh eres nueva por lo veo. Perdón no era mi intención decirte todo eso- dijo rascándose la cabeza riéndose

-no importa- le quite importancia.

El silencio que tanto detestaba y no soportaba en ningún momento se formo. Me obligue a no mirarlo pues sabia que me partiría de la risa por lo que me mordí fuertemente el labio.

-bueno nos vemos- dijo el sonriendo

-nos vemos

Me di la vuelta y abrí la puerta internándome en ella y cerrándola tras de mi. Lo admitía, me hizo mucho daño estar en el limbo, no se que me estaba pasando antes no era así no me avergonzaba de esa manera y sobre todo sabia defenderme sin decir peladeces. Para ser el primer día había tenido sus altas y bajas, sus pro y contra.

Al mirarme en el espejo del baño observe la parte roja de mi frente, no era tan notable y no me iba a salir un chichón pero si me dolía. Nunca había conocido a un apersona que me tirara un pelotazo en la cara ni mucho menos que después del acto se negara a reconocerlo que lo hizo. Había conocido a muchas personas de diferentes maneras: chocando con ellas una de las mas comunes pero en cambio esta es la primera ves que le propinaban tal golpe.

Me tome el cabello entre mis manos y sofoque un grito. Ok el cambio era necesario y lo necesitaba y lo lograría, solo no quería toparse con personas que fueran engreídas y sueltas y extrañas con piyamas de niño. Le rezaba al cielo porque mañana fuera un día normal en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Salía de mi apartamento lista para otro "gran" día, El chichón después de todo no había salido solo estaba un poco inflamado. Ayer por la noche recibí llamadas de varios compañeros de mi otro Instituto y como me dispuse a no contestarles me llegaron mensajes a los cuales los borre sin ver. No quería volver al pasado, este era mi presente y tras darle vueltas y vueltas toda la noche llegue a una conclusión.

No me iba a retractar, era mi vida y por mas egoísta que sonara yo decidía como y que hacer con ella, nadie decidiría por mi. Al igual que ya no le iba a dar tantas vueltas al asunto. Ya no iba a decir que comencé de cero mejor quedaba decir que di un cambio por mi bien e ignorar a todos aquellos que enterré en el pasado.

Sentí como un almohadazo me daba de lleno en la espalda y me voltee hacia la puerta de enfrente donde había provenido el golpe. Para mi sorpresa en el marco de la puerta se encontraba el Balón engreído. Lo mire cruzándome de brazos con los labios apretados.

-se puede saber que haces aquí y porque demonios me vuelves a golpear- le dije seria y sonriendo irónica

El se voltio hacia mi y sus labios que curvaron en una sonrisa arrogante como ayer. Se recargo en el marco con las manos en sus bolsillos mirándome con una ceja alzada.

-no es obvio aquí vivo- rodo los ojos- y supongo que eres un imán para recibir cosas volando-

-tu no vives aquí- asegure sin quitar mi sonrisa- y para mi que ya se te esta haciendo costumbre

-no tengo que pedir tu opinión ¿tu que sabes?

-aquí vive un rubio con-

-¡Teme! ¡Ya vámonos llegaremos tarde y ya sabes que no es bueno llegar tarde después de la ultima ves!- me interrumpió un rubio saliendo a toda prisa. Se paro en seco cuando me vio y sonrió nervioso llevándose las manos a la cabeza- Oh hola-

-Hola

Conecte mis pensamientos y comprobé que el era el tal Teme y se me desencajo la mandíbula aunque no lo mostré. Sonreí falsamente y me atreví a preguntar. Ese Balón no podía vivir enfrente mío ¡no! Me negaba a aceptarlo.

-¿viven juntos?-alce la ceje a lo cual casi se atragantan con su propia saliva

-somos compañeros de piso, no pienses que somos…- explico Naruto rápidamente- yo tengo novia a si que yo no- se rio

-que estupidez- resoplo Balón- no soy gay. En que mente en su sano juicio pensaría que lo soy

-tal ves. Si no fuera que te acostaras con medio instituto empezaría a dudarlo- respondió el rubio

-por lo menos yo no le pertenezco a nadie

-Enserio Teme creme que tener una pareja estable es lo mejor que te puede suceder en la vida- lo miro mientras cerraba la puerta- ¿o no?- me pregunto

-me encantaría responder esa pregunta pero en primera no soy hombre, en segunda se me esta haciendo tarde y en tercera no debería estar hablando con desconocidos

-somos vecinos- corrigió el rubio

-¿y que? He tenido varios vecinos en mi vida y eso no les da el derecho a meterme en sus platicas o asuntos- no quería ser tosca por lo menos no con ese rubio que se veía ser muy amable pero no podía fiarme de nadie y menos de su compañero.

-oh perdón si te incomode no quería-

-déjalo- le interrumpí- Con permiso-

Baje las escaleras normalmente sin ninguna prisa. Presentía que ese día iba ser diferente pero a la vez muy grotesco. Primero que nada debía ver cuanto antes un carro que alquilar que aunque no me molestara caminar, me enfadaba ir cargando cosas y recorriendo largas distancias por lo que saliendo tomaría un camión fijo en ese rumbo.

También tenia que conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo, el poco dinero que me quedaba era para lo que necesitara pero debo remarcar que el dinero viene y va. Mi cabello largo se movía con las ondas del viento quedando haciéndole cosquillas.

Al llegar a mi escuela decidí ir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores y de pasada llegar a un baño. Pasear sola por su áreas verdes no era tan divertido como estar acompañada pero no podía obligar y mucho menos acelerar las cosas.

Llegue al baño y me sentí incomoda al ver a una chica de sus clases de física, la reconocía por los dos molotes que traía en su cabeza. Entre e hice mis necesidades y cuando salió sus sollozos habían cesado pero aun seguía ahí con el maquillaje completamente fuera de su lugar.

-maldita sea- murmuro intentando acomodarse el maquillaje

Me lave las manos y me enjuague un poco el cabello para prevenir que un pelo se me parara. Como el silencio era muy incomodo o por lo menos para mi decidí comentar algo.

-el maquillaje esta muy caro para llorar ¿no crees?

Ella voltio a verme estática con aquellos ojos ya de mapache mientras fruncía el ceño. Yo solo sonreí nerviosa y ella al parecer se relajo al ver que no lo decía en mala intención.

-como si uno eligiera que le duele o no- me respondió volviéndose al espejo- ¿eres nueva?

-¿tanto se nota?

-te aseguro que si. Podría asegurar que eres la única de este Instituto que lleva cabello rosado

-no es tintado- aclare

-yo nunca dije que lo fuera- me miro- Te vez muy mona- me sonrió

-gracias- dude un poco

-¿y que tal va?

-¿el que?-

-la escuela- aclaro- Muchos de aquí vienen del Instituto juntos, pero supongo que tu estas sola ¿ya socializaste?

Podría suponer que esta joven era muy suelta y tenia confianza en si misma por la manera normal con la que le hablaba, pareciera que fueran amigas desde secundaria lo cual me hizo sentir un poco mejor.

-la verdad es que no. Todos parecen tener su propio grupo de amigos

-¿segura que no has entablado conversación con alguien?- alzo una de sus cejas delineadas

-bueno si, con una chica de mi clase de física. Era muy amable- recordé sonriendo

-eso ya es algo

-bueno tampoco es que me la haya hecho amiga- dude un poco pero luego le tendí mi bolsa de maquillaje- no es mucho no suelo maquillarme, pero ayudara un poco

Ella me miro por un segundo y sonrió ampliamente. Me acepto la bolsa y negó divertida riéndose.

-que es lo gracioso- interrogue confundida

-nada, es solo que pensé que eras una de esas chicas presumidas, de esas que les vale todo y solo se importan haci mismas..- me miro por un segundo

-¿doy es impresión?- me sorprendí

-tal ves es por eso que las chicas dudan en acercarse. Eres muy linda y te tienen envidia o es que tu cabello tu piel y tus rasgos son sumamente de una chica plástica

-¡No! ¡Te lo juro que haci nací!- negué rápidamente

¿Chica plástica? Ni loca, ya fuera demasiado con que mi madre si lo fuera, no es por ofenderla pero su belleza costa de unas cuantas cirugías, pero no, ella nunca se iba a imponer contra una cirugía aun cuando las arrugas se adueñaran de ella

-lose, lose, con tu forma de hablar y de actuar esa imagen va para la basura- me tendió el maquillaje- por lo menos para mi

-menos mal

-Gracias por todo- me sonrió ya con ojos renovados y sin ninguna muestra de que haya llorado

-lo necesitabas

Se dirigió a la salida completamente hermosa y bella, pero antes de abrir la puerta y salirse se volvió a girar hacia mi.

-Oye- me llamo- Si quieres nos podemos ver a la hora de comida, a mis amigos y a mi no nos molestaría compartir la mesa con una nueva colega

Me le mire completamente sorprendida y feliz. Sonreí nerviosamente ante ella que denotaba completamente seguridad.

-¿colega?- le pregunte

-claro, desde ahora eres mi colega y no te haría mal conocer nuevas caras ¿qué dices?

-pues claro- no dude

-bien entonces nos vemos….- dudo un poco

-Sakura. Haruno Sakura

-nos vemos Sakura- estaba a punto de irse pero la retuve

-¿cuál es tu nombre?

Tiendas de campaña. Tiendas de campaña Ama

Me miro una ultima ves y se fue. Me quede estática ahí con una radiante sonrisa. Después de todo ir al baño fue mi mejor decisión. Esa chica sin duda era espectacular. Tenten era espectacular.

Pase las siguientes clases concentrándome sumamente, aunque no sabia que teoría creer. Si la de dios creo al mundo al igual que el ser humano o con la explosión del big bain formo al mundo y los humanos evolucionaron del mono. Nuestro profesor de ciencias decía que la ciencia y la religión no están peleadas, que todo lo contrario se complementaban.

Y eso es exactamente lo que no podía comprender ¿cómo dos cosas que hablaran sobre el mismo tema pero que una intentara ocupar la razón podrían estar acompañadas? Sea como sea no sabia a cual irle aunque la que se ha comprobado es la de la ciencia.

Mi siguiente clase fue la peor de todas: matemáticas. No era nada buena en matemáticas, les tenia dificultad y mas a las ecuaciones con sus métodos: sustitución, reducción, grafica e igualdad que eran diferentes pero te llevaba a donde mismo. El maestro hablaba en lenguaje matemático por lo que no podía entenderle mucho, parecía que me estaba hablando en chino por lo que solo me disponía a anotar y descifrar todos sus garabatos.

Con eso llego mi preciada clase de astronomía. Me senté en el lugar que me correspondía mientras el maestro poco tiempo después entro haciendo su aparición.

-bien chicos comencemos- anuncio- El tema de hoy es "Las constelaciones"- dijo mientras apuntaba en la pizarra

" Las estrellas que se pueden observar en una noche clara forman determinadas figuras que llamamos constelaciones, y que sirven para localizar más fácilmente la posición de los astros. En total, hay 88 agrupaciones de estrellas que aparecen en la esfera celeste y que toman su nombre de figuras religiosas o mitológicas, animales u objetos. Este término también se refiere a áreas delimitadas de la esfera celeste que comprenden los grupos de estrellas con nombre"

La puerta del salón se abrió dejando mostrar a alguien que en definitiva no me esperaba para nada.

-Uchiha llega tarde- le dijo el profesor- tome el único asiento disponible-le ordeno continuando con su clase

Miro a su alrededor y sus ojos recayeron en mi y el lugar que tenia al lado mío. Mi mirada rodeo el salón y por desgracia mía el asiento de a lado era el único vacío. Fruncí el ceño mientras el se acercaba a ocupar el asiento mientras yo me hacia el esfuerzo por no mirarlo

-ustedes como trabajo van a localizar a una constelación. Lo dejo a su elección y van a exponer el tema los días siguientes, tienen hasta el fin de semana y regresando empezaran la explicación del porque y que es la constelación que eligieron.

-¿va hacer individual?- pregunto una joven

-su pareja para todo el año va hacer la que tienen al lado

Me quede quiete en mi lugar. No, no, no podía ser . Por Dios ¿no es demasiado que viva enfrente mi apartamento y que me haya tirado mi chocolate? Esto era de locos.

-vaya al parecer no te salió chichón- escuche que comentaba estirándose en su asiento con las piernas abiertas

-¿qué constelación erigiremos?

-mis besos son medicinales, a que si- dijo mirándome divertido

-yo puedo hacer el trabajo sola- me propuse mirando al frente

-seria muy descortés de mi parte dejártelo todo

-creo que fue mas descortés de tu parte comportarte como un engreído cuando casi me vuelas la cabeza- lo encare lo cual fue una mala idea

Pensé que era mi imaginación ver los destellos azules de su negra cabellera, pero lo cierto era que en teoría si tenia destellos que se le vean a toda luz. Sus ojos recayeron en mi sin quitar su humor que para mi era muy engreído.

-¿quieres darle vuelta al tema acaso?- alzo una de sus cejas

-solo quiero que me digas que constelación elegiremos- aparte mi mirada mordiéndome las uñas

-porque mejor no lo decidimos cuando estemos en un maldito lugar y la primera que veamos esa se queda- respondió quitándose el peso de enzima

-perdona pero esta clase es mi favorito y no voy hacer las cosas al aventón

-quiero que sepas que no le encontrare la forma a nada

-déjamelo a mi

-estoy perdiendo mi toque al dejar que una mujer quiera tomar el control

-Mira no se y creme que no importa quien eres, pero ya es demasiado tenerte enfrente de mi casa. Solo no hagas esto mas difícil- dije levantándome de mi asiento

Caí de nuevo en el asiento cuando el me tomo de mi muñeca y sentía una electricidad que me movió todo. Me gire a el y el se inclino hasta que quedo muy cerca de mi cara. Mi pulso se acelero y sentí miles de cosas inexplicables. A lo cual solo me hizo perder mi tolerancia. Jamás había llegado al limite de ella

-Mas te vale que quites esa imagen de hipócrita frente a mi- me dijo serio a lo cual quise alejarme de el pero me sujeto mas fuerte la muñeca- No tengo tolerancia y te conviene no jugar con ella- me amenazo fijando su mirada en mis ojos que me quemo.

Al decirme que es lo que tenia que hacer no pude contener mi furia. Me prometí esa mañana que nadie nunca mas me iba a decidir por mi debido a que por hacer lo que me decían termine ahora aquí y no pensaba repetir el error dos veces.

-yo juego como se da la gana y no me vengas a decir como tengo que ser contigo, yo lo decidiré por mi misma- le espete en la cara controlándome- he sido tolerante ¿y sabes que? Eres insoportable

Me solté de su agarre con mi fuerza y tome mi mochila con una mano. El se puso de pie y todas sus facciones habían cambiado. De divertido y sereno cambio a hostil y amargado.

-te lo advertí, cuando se termine todo no vengas a llorar…. Molestia-

Y no lo hare ¿quién podría llorar por un… descarado como el? Tal ves todas sus amigas de turno pero yo en definitiva no.

* * *

Y he aqui mi primer capitulo. Perdonen las faltas de ortografia (si se llegaron a encontrar una por ahi XD)

Subo capitulo todos los Viernes sin falta por todos aquellos que les interese esta historia. Soy nueva en esto y espero que no me haya ido tan mal.

¡Matane!


	2. Creando lazos

_Creando lazos_

Me encontraba en la entrada de la cafetería, donde la gente venia de un lado para otro con amigos y con comida entre sus manos. En cambio yo estaba deshaciendo mi furia después del encuentro en la clase de Astronomía. Nunca nadie me había sacado tanto de quicio, me consideraba yo misma una persona pacifica y sin necesidad de sonar groseras en mis palabras.

Suspire hondo sin saber que hacer, si meterme a la cafetería y actuar como una persona normal o irme a comer en un sitio donde estuviera sola. Las dos tenias sus pro y contra pero el punto era ¿a cual irle?

Si me metía en la cafetería iba a llamar demasiado la atención y seguramente comería sola mientras personas se burlaban de mi pero no seria una ñoña que se escondía en los baños para comer (sin contar que eso era asqueroso) en cambio si no entraba no le pondría mas leña al fuego y estaría a gusto sin nadie que la señalara y murmuraba pero seria una completa marginada.

El punto era que soy una cobarde. ¡Oh vamos! Tarde o temprano tendré que meterme en una sala llena de personas porque podía asegurar que no siempre estaría en un baño comiendo… pero en definitivamente aun no me sentía preparada, tal ves mañana podría hacerlo y vendría preparada para ello.

Me di la vuelta para comer en otro lado que no fuera aquel lugar, no le veía nada de malo servía que le daba vueltas al asunto sobre el Balón… ¡pero no quería darle vueltas al asunto! Sin duda no se lo que quería.

-¡he Sakura!- me llamaron

Gire mi cabeza y me encontré con Tenten reluciente saludándome donde segundos antes estaba parada teniendo un debate interno.

-¡que bueno que decidiste venir!- me dijo ya tomándome por los hombros- ¡vamos!- me empezó a empujar dentro de la cafetería

-espera- hice una mueca de horror- yo no me siento bien ¿por qué no lo dejamos para otro día?- sugerí

-no como crees mis amigos están ansiosos por conocerte- dijo aplicando mas fuerza en mi

-pero…-

Mis palabras quedaron colgadas en el aire cuando justamente en ese instante entramos las dos juntas a la dichosa cafetería. Las miradas no recayeron en mi como pensaba que seria, todo lo contrario parecía que todos estaban entretenidos en hacer lo que les concierne y no decir ni voltear miradas. Me sentí solo un poco mas relaja al pasar desapercibida (no por todos, pero si mas de la mitad de los que estaban presentes)

Elle me tomo del brazo y me fue guiando por unas cuantas mesas hasta que llegamos a una mesa casi hasta el fondo de la cafetería. En ella se encontraba un joven con unas cejas muy pobladas y ojos redondos, vistiendo de verde, otro chico con apariencia de un perro, un hombre robustito y gordito y otro chico con lentes negros y pequeños.

Mire a Tenten con una ceja alzada y le quito importancia. No estaba yo acostumbrada a estar con hombres, de hecho se me prohibía por lo cual era normal que me sintiera bastante rara ante esos hechos. Bueno tampoco es que los juzgara pero parecían mucho mas raros que yo en todo el sentido de la palabra

-chicos les presento a Sakura Haruno- dijo ella llamando la atención de los tres- Sakura ellos son Lee, Kiba, Shino y Chouji- dijo señalándome a cada uno

Las miradas de esos chicos recayeron en mi y algo se les encendió en la mirada mas al que tenia las cejas pobladas que hasta se puso de pie y le beso la mano arrodillándose a lo que ella se quedo estática, sin embargo no le molesto en absoluto.

-pero que hermosa flor, flor que la vida puso en mi camino para regarla todo los días

-etto… gracias- dije sintiéndome rara

-es un placer mi hermosa Julieta, mi ángel de la guarda. Por ti y me puedo convertir en tu tarzan- le dijo agachando su cabeza

-no le hagas caso suele ser un poco empalagoso y ridículo. Mucho gusto Sakura- hablo el tal Shino

-hola- le salude

-ya Lee la estas asustando- le reprocho Tenten tirando de el para que me soltara la mano

-es caballerismo Tenten- le corrigió el volviendo a su asiento

-como sea tu caballerismo puede terminar siendo acoso para una

-siéntate no mordemos- la incito Chouji amablemente

-al menos que no lo pidas claro- hablo Kiba

Al final ya no pude hacer nada. Era extraño que Tenten conviviera con tantos hombres, claro no la criticaba para nada todo lo contrario le debía mucho y solo quería recompensarle todo lo que había hecho por ella. Entablar conversación con ella fue lo mejor que le pudo haber sucedido. Al final me senté al lado de ella.

-tuve la clase mas aburrida del mundo entero- comento Kiba estirando las piernas debajo de la mesa- ¿pueden creer que los perros derivan del lobo?

-claro que lo creo, eso lo sabe todo el mundo- hablo Tenten

-es como creer sobre que el humano evoluciono del mono

-es una teoría completamente comprobada Kiba, búscalo en google

-"búscalo en google"- la imito con voz fingida- Al diablo Google , lo que digan un par de geniecitos en sus blog y paginas no me harán cambiar de idea

-mejor hablemos de otra cosa- recomendó Chouji

-¿de que?- interrogo Shino

-sabían que ya sacaron nueva imagen de las papas barbecue

-Chouji sin ofender, pero eso no nos importa- dijo Lee- mejor hablemos de ti Sakura

Me sobresalte ante mi aparición en su amena conversación. Cerré la botella de la que le estaba bebiendo y me dispuse a prestar mas atención a la platica que ahora me incluía.

-¿qué quieres saber?- pregunte tomando el tenedor en mis manos y comenzando a comer

-pues no lose. Tus gustos, disgustos, Hobby, deporte favorito, música preferida, comida favorita, animal preferido no lose cualquier cosa en de gran ayuda- respondió el sonriéndome sin despegar sus ojos de mi persona

-digamos que me gustan muchas cosas como leer, me disgustan la mayoría de las cosas y lo curioso es que la mayoría tiene que ver con la comida, mi hobby antes era bailar pero ya no, no soy aficionada de los deportes cuando era chica solía ir a natación pero no lose era muy cansino, y hablando de cosas que contengan la palabra "favorito" no sabría responderte. De animal me inclino sobre el caballo en espacio terrestre y el delfín en espacio acuático

-¿no te gusta la mayoría de la comida?- me pregunto Chouji mirándome raro y con terror. Temía que le fuera a dar una ataque por su cara de pánico

-digamos que soy muy especial en ese tema- respondí nerviosa

-¿no te gustan los deportes?- ahora fue el turno de Tenten

-no es que no quiera intentarlo pero simplemente no puedo, siempre cuando hago algo de un deporte las consecuencias son graves

-¿has jugado básquet?

-no

-¿volibol?

-unas cuantas veces

-¿tenis?

-solo lo veía pero jamás lo jugué

-¿futbol?

-para nada

-eres la primera que oigo que no ha jugado ningún deporte ¿en que clase de mundo vivías mujer?- pregunto ella negando rápidamente con la cabeza

En uno que jamás te gustaría vivir al menos que te guste ser controlada. Mi madre tanto como padre me habían obligado a perderme miles de cosas de la vida, ellos creían que una mujer tiene que ser culta en todo y sobre todo hacer lo que el hombre le mande. Su infancia la vivió rodeada de clases de compostura y educación de marca, el único placer que le permitieron fue el baile aunque ya no me gusta para nada.

-va todo el mundo tiene maneras de ver las cosas- animo Lee sonriéndome a lo que yo le correspondí

-debemos dar las gracias de que no nos saliera como Shion- se burlo Kiba

-¡oye!- le aventó el una papa frita

-¿qué comen los pajaritos mi rey?- le cuco

-semillitas ¿quieres?- se puso de pie

-que asco Shion

Todos soltaron una risa mientras yo solo me disponía a comer con una sonrisa. Las apariencias engañaban sin duda. No eran tan malos como pensaba todo lo contrario eras igual de acogedores como Tenten y eso solo le emocionaba mas y mas. Sin duda esta bolita se convertirían en sus primeros amigos. Por fin ya no estaría sola.

-necesito hablar contigo

Una voz a nuestras espaldas convirtió en lo que era antes risas y diversión en un sepulcro. Los chicos se enderezaron y fruncieron el ceño. Mire a Tenten que se tenso y se puso de pie encarando al proveniente de la voz.

Me quede helada cuando vi a un chico con cabellera larga agarrada al final de sus cabellos con una sutil liga. Pero sin duda al ver sus ojos se me hicieron bastantes familiares. Ese color perla como la luna me desconcertaron.

-creo que ya dije todo lo que debía- le dijo ella completamente tosca

-no hagas esto ¿quieres?

-tu no hagas esto Neji. Lo que paso, paso ¿y adivina que? No pienso volver a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Ahora vete

El la tomo del brazo para evitar que le diera la espalda. Tenten frunció el ceño mas de lo normal. Vi en sus ojos dolor profundo, lo que me hizo quedarme mas estática de lo que ya estaba.

-Ha dicho que te largaras Hyuuga- intervino Kiba tomando el brazo de Tenten

-no te metas en esto Inuzuka. Esto es entre ella y yo- le espeto el

-me meto porque mi importa- le reto poniéndose a pecho con el

-Kiba ya, no vale la pena- puso alto Tenten ante las miradas afiladas

-¿qué no vale la pena Ten? Por dios este imbécil no sabe nada- contesto Kiba apretando los puños

-¿qué pasa? ¿tienes la correa muy chica para alcanzarme?

-Neji ya basta-

La voz ahora provino de un peli negro que tenia cabeza de piña y ojos completamente aburridos, mientras sostenía el hombro de su al parecer amigo.

-no te metas Shikamaru- le espeto el oji blanco

-la pulga ya llamo a las garrapatas- dijo Shino con veneno

-oigan no tienen que hacer esto- intervino Shikamaru

-déjalo Nara, tu eres mas peor que este- le espeto Chouji

-los infelices como tu siempre salen perdiendo- le contesto

-eres un maldito Infeliz- le gruño

Me quede estática mientras observaba como se decían de cosas cada uno. Se que no debía de intervenir pero ¿qué podía hacer entonces? ¿quedarme mirando como se la rebajaban a mis nuevos amigos. No señor. Si algo que en verdad me saca de mis casillas es que se metan con mis amigos.

-Neji, Shikamaru vámonos de aquí son perdedores y una bola de mugrientos- hizo aparición una pelirroja- Neji a esta no vale que le ruegues ni chiste tiene

-no deberías meterte en algo que se ve que sales sobrando- me puse de pie llena de decisión

Ella me miro con sus ojos rojos a través de sus lentes. Era tan altanera que se burlo de mi en mi cara con esa sonrisa que ya me la sabia de memoria y que tan poco lo soportaba.

-¿y tu quien eres? ¿la nueva ñoña de biblioteca?

-¿sabes? Insultaría tu inteligencia pero no puedo hablar de algo que no existe- me cruce de brazos

-Jajaja hazle un favor al mundo y sal de donde viniste… zorra-

Jamás en la vida le habían llamado de esa manera y no puedo evitar que eso le sonara como un frio golpe. Pero sobre todo que esas palabras sonaban y tenían el mismo timbre de la que una vez fue su confidente y me hizo tanto daño.

-no voy a pelear- le dije apretando los puños- no vale la pena que desperdicie mi sudor en alguien que vive la vida a gatas. No soy como tu y es por eso que no voy hacer esto- me contuve con todas mis fuerzas

-Karin ya basta- una voz fina y dulce resonó detrás de ella y me quede paralizada cuando vi aquella chica que se sentó conmigo en la clase de física.

-Hinata, ella es una

-ya Karin, como dijo ella nosotras salimos sobrando

La tal Karin se me quedo mirando por unos cuantos segundos para después irse al lado de Hinata la cual solo me sonrió como la primera vez

-te veo en la salida- le dijo Neji a Tenten- y no acepto un no por respuesta

El la soltó y tras deshacerse del agarre de Shikamaru se fue. Los otros tres no tardaron en seguirle. Vi a Hinata que quería decir algo pero no lo hizo solo nos sonrió con pesar y con un perdón en sus ojos y tras el grito de Neji ella fue enseguida de ellos.

En cambio nosotros nos colocamos de nuevo en nuestro asiento guardando un minuto de silencio hasta que la curiosidad me atravesó y no pude contenerme.

-¿quiénes son?

-¡Uf!- suspiro Lee- Ellos son una parte del grupito popular

-¿grupito popular?- alce una ceja

-Veras mi flor de cerezo. Debido a la popularidad de ellos en el Instituto vinieron y la embarraron aquí. Están conformados por su líder Uchiha y su mejor amigo Uzumaki, le sigue Hyuuga y de ahí el Nara… digamos que son "los alfas"- escupió la ultimas palabras- y como cada alfa tiene una hembra de ahí deriva todo este rollo

-¿y que tiene que ver Tenten con todo esto?

-no pasa nada, es solo que el…, no lose simplemente el jugo conmigo- dijo abatida Tenten

-¿jugo contigo?- me sorprendí

-si, pero no es que me importara tanto, sabes- bajo su mirada mostrándome lo contrario.

Lo mismo dije cuando pase algo similar con ese tarado. El timbre sonó anunciando las siguientes clases y con ello todos los presentes se levantaron y fueron dejando su lugar para ir a donde les correspondía.

Ya nadie toco el tema, al contrario a todos pareció ensombrecérseles la mirada y yo decidí mejor no decir nada. El hecho de conocerlos hoy no significaba que ya éramos súper confidentes. Llego el momento que tras despedirnos cada quien volvió a la clase indicada que les correspondía.

Y haci transcurrieron las ultimas clases de mi nueva vida. A la salida ya no me volví a topar con ninguno por lo cual solo seguí mi camino. Me debatí internamente en que es lo primero que tenia que hacer, si ir a buscar trabajo o ir alquilar un carro. No tenia ni idea por donde me dirigía ni que comercios necesitaban un integrante mas por lo que decidí ir alquilar un auto.

Cuando había buscado unos días atrás avía encontrado unos cuantos lugares que no estaban tan lejos, pero era obvio que no podía irme caminando por lo que tome un taxi. El taxista que era un señor bastante grande intentaba entablar conversación conmigo, pero yo decidí mejor no hacerlo… una cosa era hablar con chicos de tu edad y otra muy diferente a tratar de corresponderle los ligues que el ejercía.

Agradecí al cielo cuando llegue a la zona indicada. Era una zona y no muy poblada. Cuando camine las dos cuadras hacia el sur llegue al lugar donde los alquilaban pero el alma se me callo al suelo cuando vi que colgaba un letrero que decía CERRADO. Fruncí el ceño molesta.

Había aguantado a un viejo todo el camino y horas de espera para que al final no valiera la pena. Mire al cielo que se teñía de colores tardíos y no me quedo mas de otra que irme de nuevo a casa.

Llevaba una hora promedio caminando sin rumbo fijo, tanto que llegue a parar en calles pequeñas y barrios. En lo personal me daba cosa cada que pasaba una esquina y había grupo de hombres y se me quedaban mirando sonriendo por lo que cada vez empecé a caminar mas rápido.

Cuando llegue a lo que parece ser una avenida suspire aliviada, claro que luego esto se apago al ver una bola de bandidos que al parecer corrían a mi y detrás de ellos una personas con capucha negra.

-¡atrás o la mato!- me tomo uno por mi cabello y me hecho la cabeza hacia tras mientras sostenía una navaja en mi cuello

-pero que esta pasando- murmure asustada- no traigo nada

-¡esto es enserio!- grito el hombre juntando mas la navaja contra mi cuello

Los hombres encapuchados solo se quedaron mirando y tan rápido que casi no lo vi. Mire a uno que al parecer era el líder y enfoque mi mirada de el como si me pidiera que lo hiciera. Solo sabia una cosa, no iba a morir en un asalto o como sea que se le llamase.

Recordé las clases que me enseñaban las musas de defensa personal y aunque siempre traía un objeto en mano como aerosol o navajas…¡Eso es! Mientras el se dedicaba hacer amenazas de un rápido y cauteloso movimiento saque una navaja y cuando menos se lo esperaba di el primer movimiento encajándole la navaja en la pierna.

-¡maldita desgraciada!- grito mientras me soltaba.

Lo tome del cuello y le di un rodillazo en su zona múltiple a lo que el cayo diciendo hartas de majaderías y daba vueltas debido al dolor. Trague en seco y después me eche a correr a toda velocidad mientras uno de sus compinches me seguía el paso.

¡¿cómo me había metido en algo así?! Para ser una avenida estaba muy pero muy sola ¡ni siquiera pasaba un auto! Mi respiración se volvía agitada mientras corría sin mirar atrás hasta que el me alcanzo.

Me tomo del cabello y me jalo fuertemente para atrás haciéndome caer. Se coloco enzima de mi mientras yo le gritaba y pegaba manotazos

-¡quítate bastardo!

Le encaje las uñas en su brazo hasta que sangro y soltó un gruñido tomándome del cuello y pegándome mas al cemento.

-¡maldita zorra!- me grito apretándome fuertemente hasta que solté un gruñido de dolor- ¡eres una estúpida!- me grito a milímetros de la cara

Le escupí y le empecé a soltar golpes con la rodilla. No me interesara que se me viera todo, no me interesaba que le digiera hartas de groserías que llevaba retenidas por años.

Cuando me propuse hacerlo un jalon lo aparto de mi y yo por inercia se puse de pie rápidamente mientras me recargaba en una pared. Un encapuchado golpeaba al que segundos antes tenia enzima hasta dejarlo noqueado a lo que se me escapo un ruido de sorpresa.

Se giro a mi y me pegue mas en la pared mientras apretaba los puños lista para soltarle un golpe si era necesario.

-¡lárgate!- le grite, pero el no se inmutaba y seguía acercándose a mi- ¡ si das un paso mas no respondo!

Inexplicablemente llego a mi y me coloco en su hombro como un costal de papas fritas. Yo le solté golpes y pataleos mientras le gritaba miles de cosas.

-¡ya basta, suéltame idiota!- abrió la puerta de una camioneta blanca de lujo y me metió a la fuerza.

Cerro el seguro y mientras yo intentaba quitárselo el se metió en la camioneta y mis intentos quedaron fallidos al intentar huir. No me quedo mas remedio que mirarlo mientras me recargaba en la puerta intentando normalizar mi respiración.

-¿qué quieres?

-no te voy a negar lo que piensas de ti misma porque es la verdad, pero de todos modos te lo digo: eres una estúpida-

Me quede en seco al reconocer la voz y pronto el se quito la capucha que traía enzima mostrando su espeso cabello negro y su rostro enmarcado. Se me desencajo la mandíbula

-¿qué haces aquí?- fruncí el ceño

-no es obvio- rodo los ojos

-ha si ya veo es obvio que en clases me digieras que era un hipócrita y que me amenazaras y ahora estas aquí llevándome a no se que lugar. Sin contar que me ayudaste- ironice

-lo que te dije en clases fue porque no dejabas de mandar- me miro- la peor cosa que puedes hacer en tu vida es mandarme

-¿crees que con decirme que lo que dijiste fue por arranque voy a borrarlo de mi memoria?

-no- dijo sereno- de hecho no quiero que lo hagas, sirve que así recuerdas la lección

-eres un bipolar- bufe mirando a la ventana

-gracias por el alago

-ya no digas nada- negué cansada

-¿no quieres una explicación de todo esto?- interrogo

-¿piensas dármela?- alce una ceja

-tal ves

-¿quieres que cierre los ojos?-ironice a lo que el sonrió divertido

-¿cuándo olvidaras eso?- fue su turno de alzar una ceja

Lo mire por un segundo apretando los labios. Recargue mi cabeza en la ventana mientras veía los arboles pasar

-nunca

-¿por qué? ¿tanto te gusto mi deficiencia?- se burlo

-porque es la primera vez que un desconocido idiota me pega con un balón y luego actúa arrogante aprovechándose de mi desorientación

-yo te vi que estabas bastante cuerda. Para mi que deseabas que te hiciera algo mas que un simple beso curativo - sonrió pícaro

-Creme que si hubiera estado cuerda no hubiera cerrado los ojos ante un desconocido

-no te cruzaste con cualquier desconocido

-¿qué tienes de diferente?

-que soy todo un bombón que en tus adentros querías comerlo a mordidas- me guiño un ojo

-¿a si vas hacer siempre?- indague

-Corazón- me temblaron las piernas-… ,esto a penas comienza- me dijo sensual

Y fue cuando todo comenzó. Cuando el tiempo volvió a transcurrir. Cuando creía poder dejar atrás mi pasado sin estármelo recordando a cada rato. Cuando todo empezó a cobrar sentido. Cuando una semilla en el fondo de mi se cosecho…

* * *

Y he aqui el segundo capitulo. Gracias a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia en leerlos


	3. Clase de Anatomia

_Clase de Anatomía_

Llegamos a los departamentos donde el y yo por desgracia mía vivíamos. Baje como un zombi, la verdad es que me dolían las muñecas debido al tipo que se lanzo como animal hacia mi, sin contar que aun seguía sintiendo la presión de la chuchilla en mi cuello.

En todo el camino yo me negué a dirigirle la palabra al ser el objetivo de sus burlas rutinarias. Al llegar a nuestro piso ya quien a cada uno enfrente de su puerta fue entonces cuando me dispuse a hablar…desde que me llamo corazón para ser exacta.

-bueno, supongo que nos vemos- dije abriendo la puerta de mi departamento.

-supongo

Me despedí con la mano y el me imito. Grande fue mi desgracia en el que mi panza rugió de hambre. La comida que había comido de pasada en la calle cuando estaba sin rumbo no fue lo mejor que digamos.

-¿no has comido?- me miro a medio entrar

-claro que si- le quite importancia- mi estomago necesita un descanso

Volvió a rugir pero un poco mas fuerte, a lo cual en verdad me sentía abochornada. Mire al techo ¿por qué mejor no me metía y ya? Claro que tonta era, creo que todo lo que paso me afecto.

-¿quieres otro beso curativo?- me miro sugerente

-no gracias- respondí rápidamente

-tengo churros

-¿tienes churros?- alce una ceja

-tengo churros- afirmo

-¿y para que quiero churros?

-no lose tal ves para comer- se burlo de mi ya dándose la vuelta para mirarme por novena vez en la noche

-ah… no gracias comer churros tan noche me darán algo- hice una mueca

-de hecho se inventaron para cenar y desayunar- me miro raro

-¿de que clase de churro hablas?- dije ya confundida

-del que tiene azúcar alrededor y se hacen con masa- me miro con obviedad

Se me resbalo una gota de sudor, y me sentí mas tonta de lo que estaba ya. Me rasque la cabeza y negué divertida.

-¿que clase de churro pensabas que era?- me miro burlón con su típica sonrisa

Luchaba por no sonrojarme. Por lo cual agache la mirada y me tome mi tiempo en responder.

-nada

-eres de imaginación a volar- se rio de mi- bueno también te ofrecería ese churro pero estoy cansado y además es muy noche

-si yo pienso lo mismo que tu- levante la mirada y para no verme tan abochornada agregue-: quizá mañana por la tarde me invites uno- dije sarcástica

-eh ¿quieres un churro mañana saliendo de la escuela?

-si tu lo invitas no tengo problema- dije normal

-eres impresionante mujer- negó con la cabeza divertido

Al ver su actitud que no daba para mas, callo en la cuenta de todo ¡Por dios no! Se enderezo enseguida y se avergonzó de lo que dijo, pues no estaban hablando de la misma cosa.

-¡no me refería a eso sucio depravado! Me refería a churros que venden de botana- le dije completamente avergonzada

-tu empezaste con el coqueteo- se defendió

-¡agh! ¡Buenas noches!- me metí, pero antes de cerrar la puerta me gire- ¡Y no, no quiero ninguna clase de churro ni los que tienes en casa, ni los que puedes comprar ni mucho menos el que llevas puesto desde que naciste!

Cerré la puerta en sus narices mientras me daba aire con las manos. Sin duda el se estaba volviendo el numero uno que mas en la vida me ha estado abochornando a cada rato. A veces me darían ganas de tomar a Balón y…, ni siquiera se lo que estoy diciendo. Y hablando de el, ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera se me su nombre.

Se que había oído su apellido mas claro esta, el punto era que para mis malas pulgas no me acordaba para nada cual era. Creo que era Uzuka, Uchila, Uchira, Ulachi…Agh lo único que se es que empezaba con U, pero de su nombre ni idea ¿qué tal si se llamaba Teme? Así lo había nombrado el rubio de los animalitos pero no, no creo que se llamara haci es un poco…raro y anticuado.

Me dirigí a la cocina y comí lo poco que tenia: cereal para ser exactos. Me senté y comí cada bocado mientras le daba vueltas al asunto. Mañana me tocaba una de las clases que mas odiaba: Anotomía y es que seria mas fácil si el maestro no hablara tan directo, diciéndonos "Bien alumnos para la reproducción se necesita un pene y una vagina" sin contar las miraditas que se lanzaban e indirectas mientras el se disponía a explicar.

Y lo peor de todo era que nos agrupaban en parejas mixtas. Al final me di una ducha rápida y me fui a la cama. ¿qué si había sido un día lleno de sorpresas? Lo era ¿qué si ha sido muy relajante y pacifico? No, definitivamente no mientras el estuviera cerca.

-Por dios mujer que cara traes- le dijo Tenten sentada en la mesa de la cafetería

-no pude dormir anoche- dije dando un sonoro bostezo

-¿tan ocupada estabas?- me lanzo una mirada picara

-¡eres una cochina!- le dije riéndome sentándome a su lado- ¿dónde están los chicos?

-entrenando, creo que van a jugar la próxima semana

Cuando salí de mi departamento no me encontré a Balón ni tampoco a su amigo rubio. Debido a mi desdicha tuve que venirme caminando somnolienta hasta la escuela y al llegar me desplome en mi lugar hasta que empezara mi primera clase. No me había quedado dormida lo cual infinitamente agradecía pues seria mi propia apocalipsis. Tanto era mi sueño que me vi obligada a salir al "baño" en clase de matemáticas e ir por un café y tomármelo. Lo cierto es que había ayudado mucho.

-¿cómo te fue ayer?- pregunte

-si hablas sobre Neji- dudo un poco- Sakura te considero mi amiga y la verdad eres la primera chica que me ha hablado y bueno supongo que tu no sabes la historia pero si vas a quedarte con nosotros tarde o temprano lo sabrás así que prefiero decírtelo por mi boca

-ok…- dije extrañada

-Conocí a Neji por una cena de trabajo de sus padres y tras hablar un rato nos hicimos "amigos" lo cierto es que después el quiso ir mucho mas lejos y yo me negué- bajo la mirada- Yo no estoy lista o por lo menos no lo estaba hace meses. El lo tomo a mal y se podría decir que nosotros éramos novios, pero debido a que no me quise acostar con el… se busco a otra

-Tenten- susurre

-Pero el asegura que estaba borracho y no sabia lo que hacia. Y yo no se que creerle. Los meses que pasamos juntos fueron muy buenos y en cierta manera no me arrepiento de nada y se que por lo menos el me guarda un poco de importancia

-pero-

-pero… Su padre que estaba en un viaje de negocios se entero y complico mas las cosas- me miro- Su padre es uno de los mas ricos de Kanoha al igual que las empresas Uchiha y Uzumaki

-oh…- guarde silencio

-Su padre se interpuso es obvio y yo igual. No me agradan para nada la gente rica ¿sabes?- hizo una mueca

La imite y jugué con mis dedos nerviosa. La mire por un segundo y luego me obligue a ver otra cosa que no fuera ella.

-¿y eso porque?

-porque se creen la mejor de las cosas, porque manejan al mundo como muñecos de trapos… porque ellos no ven por nadie mas que por si mismos. Son unos mentiros que te apuñalan por la espalda- me miro fijamente y me sonrió

-¿nunca has tenido un amigo rico?

-claro que no y me sentiría del asco si haci fuera

-mejor cambiemos de tema- sugerí

-bien… ¿de que quieres hablar?

-¿conoces algún trabajo que requiera de medio tiempo?

-ummmm…. Bueno, no se. Yo trabajo en un café, y tal ves te pueda buscar un lugar- dijo pensativa

-¡gracias Tenten!- le dije abrazándola felizmente

-he tranquila- dijo riéndose

Decidí dar una vuelta por los alrededores antes de que se terminara el descanso. Tenten no quiso acompañarme argumentado que no tardaban en llegar los chicos y tenia mucho que contrales por lo cual yo me fui sola.

Estaba bastante tranquilo y los arboles se movían al compas del viento. Faltaban cinco minutos para llegar a mi clase por lo que no le tome las prisas. Me di una vuelta hasta llegar a la cafetería y comprar otro café. No es que fuera aficionada de estos pero debía de admitir que te mantenían despierto si o si.

Al subir las escaleras para mi aula me tope con la joven de ojos perla. Hinata. Dude en si debía o no dirigirle la palabra, pues no quería estar entre dos bandos ni darle razones de desconfianza a Tenten pero ¿qué podía pasar? Ella era diferente a la tal Karin y a Neji.

-hola- di el primer paso

-hola- bajo la mirada- perdona por lo de ayer. Ella suele ser muy impulsiva y descarada

-¿son amigas?

-no- soltó una risa frágil- Creo que no podría sobrellevarla

-supongo que los polos opuestos no se atraen en nada- brome

-o tal ves no funcionan en mujeres

-dudo que mas en los hombres

-No lo creo, soy testigo de que si habita en ellos- sonrió- Naruto y Sasuke son la pura prueba de ello

-¿Naruto y Sasuke?

-mi novio y el mejor amigo de este

-ya veo. Seria divertido verlos interactuar

-lo es- asintió

-¿vas a clase?

-de Matemáticas

-mis respetos

Soltó otra risa y jugo con sus dedos. Hinata era una persona muy amable y llena de ternura, no era nada comparada con Karin ni con nadie. Ella era una persona que si valía conocer aunque no sabia si era muy buena idea que digamos.

-nos vemos- dijo despidiéndose

-hasta luego

Seguí mi camino sin mirar atrás. Hasta llegar a tal ansiada clase de Anatomía. Tal y como lo predije los asientos eran de dos personas mixtos. Hasta ahora los alumnos hablaban normal y ligeros sin nada de que preocuparse o comentar. Lo feo seria cuando llegara el maestro y comenzara.

Me senté en el lugar de hasta el fondo que daba a la ventana y empecé a dibujar cosas en mi cuaderno mientras esperaba al maestro. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que el timbre sonó y la habitación se fue llenando

-para ser un caballo te salió bien

Gire rápidamente a mis espaldas casi cayéndome del banco y me sorprendí al encontrarme con el causante de todas mis desgracias

-ah no, búscate otro asiento- le dije interponiéndome en mi asiento de al lado

-no queda ninguno- me empujo a un lado y se acomodo

-¿por qué siempre llegas tarde a clases?

-¿cuál es el problema?

-que siempre te tiene que tocar conmigo- refuñe- ¿qué materia sigue Historia?- bromee

-no deberías juzgar al destino, por algo hace las cosas- me miro por el rabillo del ojo- tal ves para que quedemos con el churro

-te juro que si vuelves a tocar ese tema no respondo- gire mi cara al frente

-no te preocupes, esta es la clase perfecta para hablar de churros, conchas, virotes

-no sigas- le avente una hoja de papel para que se callara

-que dices- se inclino hasta a mi hasta llegarme a susurrar en el oído- ¿cuándo vamos a la panadería?- me dijo sensual

Me gire a el y lo empuje del hombro para que se alejara. Recargo uno de sus codos en la mesa poniendo su cabeza y mirándome sugerente. Ya me estaba olvidando de lo sensual y atrayente que era.

La puerta se abrió y el maestro entro con una bata en modo profesional, sin contar sus lentes que lo hacían ver mas intelectual. Se giro al grupo tras dejar sus cosas que cargaba… que eran muchas que digamos.

-bien chicos, bienvenidos a su clase de Anatomía. Como muchos deben saber esta clase se especializa en el cuerpo humano pero no tocaremos temas tan inocentes como si fueran quinceañeros. Pronto llegara su reproducción y deben saber manejar esto, antes que nada- la chica que reconocí por sus coletas en clase de física levanto la mano- adelante jovencita

-¿hablaremos de sexo?

-se podría decir- concluyo- Bien para no perder tiempo, empezaremos por la primera prueba que son: condones ¿cómo colocar un condón?

Todos soltaron un agudillo y los comentarios comenzaron a ponerse a flor de piel con muchas hormonas de fuera.

-pasare esta caja y tomaran dos- dijo dando la caja- Y mas les vale mocosos que no se los roben, cómprenselos ustedes urgidos- todos soltaron una risa

Siguieron pasando la caja y del otro lado una bolsa negra que no lograba ver que contenía dentro. Nos pasaron los condones y al bolsa negra. El sonreía divertido mientras me tendía la bolsa y yo lo mire sin entender. Demasiada nerviosa ya estaba para que me viniera con mas martirio.

-no, mejor tu elige los condones y yo esto- me arrebato la bolsa.

Bufe y al azar tome dos condones y lo pase sin miramientos. Ese maestro debía de estar demasiado loco para ponernos en parejas de diferentes sexos y todavía darnos condones y consoladores para elegir… ¡Consolador! ¡oh dios mío tenia un GRAN consolador enfrente mío!

Me tape los ojos negando con la cabeza. Por dios si alguien de mi familia se llega a enterar de esto me fusilan sin ni siquiera dudarlo. Oí su risa fuerte y profunda y sentí un cosquilleo.

-hey tranquila solo es un consolador

-no me quieras traumar- sofoque un grito

-vamos, no es para tanto ¿nunca habías visto uno?

-¡no!-

Abrí los ojos mirándolo y se quedo con la mandíbula desencajada hasta soltar una carcajeada. Quería fusilarlo ahí mismo. Mire a mi alrededor y todos tenia uno tamaño promedio no como ¡este! Que parecía barril.

-sabes, nunca pensé que fueras tan santa- me miro a los ojos

-¿por qué no pudiste elegir uno tamaño promedio?- le rezongue

-porque seria mentira si eligiera uno haci- me tomo el pelo

-no me importa saber de que tamaño la tengas- cerré los ojos sofocándome.

-¿por qué crees que las mujeres se me enamoran tan fácilmente?

-por tontas esta claro

-ya veremos si lo que dices es cierto

-¡Bien chicos, comiencen!- dijo el profesor.

Trague duro. Ni siquiera podía mirar al lado mío porque estaba el, al frente mío estaba el juguetito y al otro lado de mi los condones. Respiro hondo y aunque quise ser profesional no pude.

-por tu cara puedo concluir que nunca te has acostado con alguien

-acabemos con esto

-bien, pero necesito que voltees a mirarme- suspire profundo y concedí su deseo- Primero el condón lo tienes que empujar hacia abajo para que no lo rompas y después lo abres- me fue explicando haciéndolo el mismo- lo sacas y se siente mojado

Me lo tendió y dude si debía hacerlo, pero al final lo hice. Si había visto un condón en mi vida tampoco era tonta, pero nunca había abierto uno ni sentido. Al tocarlo con el dedo índice sentí algo de cítrico. El me miraba atento con sus profundos ojos lo cual me hizo sentir incomoda.

-y después viene la parte divertida- tomo el juguete y lo puso enfrente mío a lo cual me negué a mirar- lo colocamos en la punta y lo vamos deslizando poco a poco. Inténtalo

Mire avergonzada esa cosa y trague saliva mientras lo miraba. No podía hacerlo y no lo haría por lo cual me cruce de brazos.

-hazlo tu, yo veo

El sonrió y se puso de pie. Me sorprendió el acto cuando el se puso detrás de mi, tomo mis muñecas y a la fuerza que intente negarme las puso enzima de ese gran barril.

-no quiero hacerlo- le dije intentando quitar las manos y embarrándome mas de ese liquido

-Cierra los ojos y concéntrate en mi- me ordeno posicionando sus manos enzima de las mías.

-aun peor

-Estas en un cuarto oscuro, estas con el hombre mas bueno que hayas visto en ti vida- me susurro al oído a lo que yo cerré los ojos invadida- El esta enzima de ti…y te toca- sus manos junto a las mías fueron deslizándose- te hace las cosas mas sucias que puedas imaginarte y te hace gemir incontrolablemente- dijo seductor- Le pides que no pare mientras te pones aun mas cachonda, y llega el momento en que quieres sentirlo- fue bajando la voz- y es haci como le colocas un condón- me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y solté un brinco.

El se separo regresando a su asiento y dejándome completamente desorientada. Me quede con la boca entre abierta y lo mire. Seguramente fueron las hormonas que despertaron en mi pero en ese momento quise aventarme enzima de el y que cumpliera sus palabras, pero me contuve de la mas infinita manera.

-ves no era tan difícil- me guiño un ojo

-no vuelvas a hacer eso- le ordene

-¿el que?

-sabes bien a lo que me refiero

-no lose Sakura

Lo mire a ver con asombro. De que me estaba perdiendo ahora para que el siempre llevara todo bajo control. Fruncí el ceño

-¿cómo sabes mi nombre?- inquirí mirándolo seria

-tengo contactos- le resto importancia

-mira, te juro que el hecho de que vivas enfrente mío no quiere decir que tengas derecho en meterte en mi vida- le aclare

-el hecho es que no solo vivo enfrente de ti- me miro- Compartimos ahora dos materias y en una tenemos un proyecto

-¿me estas investigando acaso?

Soltó una risa mientras sonreía, sonrisa que al voltearme de nuevo a ver se le fue desvaneciendo hasta mirarme serio.

-dices que estas atenta en todo, pero ¿te has puesto a mirar el correo que nos mando el profesor?- alzo una ceja- se nota que es tu materia favorita- ironizo

Me quede callada. Claro que no leí el correo por el simple hecho de no haberme enterado de que lo había.

-si no te hubieras vuelto una fiera y te hubieras esperado un minuto te abrías enterado-agrego dándole vueltas al bolígrafo entre sus largos dedos- Y como no has decidido nada el Sábado que hay cielo despejado iremos a terminar con eso

-¿por qué el sábado?-refuñe al ver que estaba tomando el control de todo

-ya te lo dije: hay cielo despejado ¿por qué tienes alguna cita que atender?

-no pero- agache la mirada

-pero aunque la tuvieras tendrías que posponerla

-¿por qué? ¿es que siempre tienes que ser el primero en todo?- me puse de pie

-¿qué es mas importante para ti: una cita con un idiota que al final va a querer cogerte y ni siquiera sabes poner un condón o un proyecto de tu materia "favorita"?- me imito parándose

Sentí que una chispa dentro de mi se encendía y solo tuve ganas de agarrarlo y estrangularlo hasta que se retractara de sus palabras. Me había dado como una patada al insinuar que un idiota si me invitara a salir solo seria por lo que le esperaría después y que yo de mensa ni siquiera sabia ni lo que hacia. El no tenia derecho a nada, ni a opinar de mi vida, ni a decidir sobre ella, ni mucho menos a cancelar mis planes.

-no la cancelaria ni mucho menos te pondría encima de nada. Yo soy dueña de mi propia vida y si tu decidiste poner el día que al parecer tienes desocupado yo decidiré la hora ya que los sábados son días para hacer mis cosas- le aclare enojada

-eres muy efusiva

-ya no me digas nada- le grite justo entonces cuando sonó el timbre

Agarre mi bolso y salí dejándolo sin inmutar. Parecía un cubo de hielo insensible, lo cual me puso aun mas histérica. Yo era de esas personas que no se enojaban por cualquier tontería. Si admití aunque había sido un poco mi culpa al reaccionar la otra clase de esa manera pero también el tenia la culpa por decirle esas cosas.

Era la ultima clase que tenia por lo cual era hora de volver a mi casa, pero no quería volver y estar sola amargada sin nada que poder hacer. No quería volver aun por lo cual daría a dar una vuelta a los alrededores y vería que hacer.

Al bajar y llegar a la salida me tope con Hinata que al parecer ese día se iba a ir caminando. Por azares del destino iba en mi misma dirección por lo cual no me quedo mas remedio que ir detrás de ella.

Llegamos a un entronque que tenia un puente peatonal que parecía culebra. Era demasiado grande y aunque yo no fuera en esa dirección si no al frente algo me impulso a seguirla. Ella se detuvo mirando los carros pasar y observando el cielo bañado de nueves.

Me coloque a una distancia de ella y la imite.

-es una bonita vista ¿no?-dijo ella

-es uno de mis nuevos lugares favoritos

-te comprendo. La brisa hace de esto mas….relajante- cerro sus ojos mientras sonreía

-debe ser bueno vivir aquí- mire abajo- todos parecen encontrar su lugar

-y que hay de ti Sakura ¿ya encontraste tu lugar?

-no lose… Tenten es muy agradable y también sus amigos, pero no me siento completa, es como si algo me faltara- la mire- Voy a tener un trabajo de medio tiempo y ese será mi único pasatiempo

-¿no saldrás a lugares?

-no seria muy aburrido ir sola, pero sobretodo no tengo algo nuevo que ver

Se me quedo mirando por varios minutos. Vi en su cara duda pero luego me sonrió como la primera vez que la vi

-¿te gustan las peleas tipo boxeo?

-ummm, supongo- dude mucho. La verdad es que me desagradaban. No me gustaba ver sangre y los rostros desfigurados, pero tenia que abrirme mas

-¿quieres venir este Viernes por la noche a una pelea?

Una sonrisa se me dibujo en el rostro y sin negarlo asentí con la cabeza.

-claro

-menos mal, usualmente solo voy por mi novio pero me aburro demasiado, estar rodeada de puros hombres y no tener con quien compartir mi punto de vista

Pasamos un rato mas hablando sobre cosas sin sentido, hasta que ella se tuvo que marchar y no me quedo mas remedio que imitarla.

Al llegar a mi departamento estaba tal y como lo deje hace días, no me había tomado la molestia en acomodar las cajas llenas y como sabia que algún día tendría que hacerlo ese resto del día me dispuse a hacerlo. No era mucho pero si lo suficiente para que ese departamento que horas antes estaba totalmente opaco y sin vida se convirtiera en algo realmente acogedor. No tenia rosa por todas partes pero si algo que identificaba que era un cuarto con demasiada vida.

Me sentía feliz, por primera ves en estas semanas saldría con alguien a un lugar completamente nuevo y aunque no fuera a disfrutar las peleas me gustaba que Hinata me lo haya propuesto y es por eso que no me negué. Salir fuera de la rutina me venia perfecto.


	4. Pelas Callejeras

_Peleas callejeras_

Ya era el tan esperado Viernes por la noche, mis anteriores días restantes fueron demasiado normales que digamos. Astronomía solo nos toca dos veces por semana y la tal clase de Anatomía solo una. Le agradecía al cielo que haci fuera. Después de que el me informara sobre el correo ese mismo llegue a casa y lo hice, pero no venía nada de nuestros nombres o información, por lo que me quede en blanco ¿dónde había sacado mi nombre? Ni la menor idea.

Desde ese día ya no me lo volví a topar ni a encontrarme con el en ninguna parte. Mejor para mi. Estaba esperando a Hinata en aquel puente donde nos detuvimos a hablar aquel día y ahí estaba yo casi muerta en el frio.

Traía unos jeans de mezclilla y una blusa de manga larga con un escote muy fino en la espalda. Traía el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y unos botines con un poco de tacón grueso.

Vi a Hinata a lo lejos que me hacia señas para que bajara. Con una sonrisa que no me pude quitar nunca baje de lo mas apurada hasta llegar a ella. Estaba al lado de un choche ultimo modelo naranja y por los movimientos de adentro podía notar que había alguien acompañándola…seguramente su novio.

-perdona por la espera, pero Naruto-kun se tarda mil años en salir

-¡he Hina-chan! ¡no hables de mi a mis espaldas!

Del carro salió un rubio de ojos azules y fue suficiente para que la escena de mi primer día de escuela me azotara en la mente. Lo mire quieta y el pareció demasiado sorprenderse, tanto que hasta sus movimientos fueron torpes al llegar con Hinata

-oh nunca pensé que tu serias Sakura- dijo el sonriendo nervioso.

-eh si y yo no pensé que tu fueras Naruto

-¿se conocen?- pregunto Hinata al verlo tan nervioso

-si…eh, es mi vecina la que vive enfrente mío-aclaro el sonrojándose

-¿y porque estas tan nervioso?

-es que….veras- se rasco la cabeza

-cuando lo vi, salía de su departamento y me empezó a lanzar un choro de no se que tanto en una piyama infantil- dije sonriendo ahorrándome la risa- el gorrito de quedaba bien- solté una carcajada

-Te gana tus propias interpretaciones Naruto-kun- dijo ella también soltando risitas

-¡ya, ya! Al auto ahora- nos dijo avergonzado.

El abrió la puerta trasera y delantera para concedernos el paso. Yo pase al asiento de atrás mientras Hinata se sentaba en copiloto. Segundos después Naruto subió al auto y lo puso en marcha a una velocidad que nunca había viajado.

-y…¿ de quien es la pelea?- pregunte

-es del Teme- contesto con orgullo Naruto

-¿teme?

-Se llama Sasuke- corrigió Hinata- Sasuke Uchiha

-seguramente lo debes de conocer, es mi compañero de cuarto- agrego Naruto

Me quede perdida en mis pensamientos. A ver Hinata tenia un novio que era mi vecino y que se llamaba Naruto y junto con este esta su dichoso amigo Sasuke, en teoría, Balón era Sasuke y Sasuke era un Uchiha ósea uno de los mas ricos de esta ciudad. Me quede impactada saboreando su nombre…me gustaba. Pero no entendía como el gran Uchiha hace esto si no lo necesita.

-¿qué no su familia es una de las mas ricas de Kanoha?- pregunte confundida

-tu misma lo has dicho, su familia no el- dijo Naruto

-seria lo mismo, es una persona con dinero ¿por qué esta viviendo contigo en un apartamento compartido si podrían vivir separados en un pen hause

-es complicado- dijo con un semblante serio- pero….Tu no debes preocuparte de eso ¡enserio! Son solo cosas que sucedieron en el pasado- dijo recuperando el semblante que lo caracterizaba

-entiendo- dije mirando a la ventana.

Todos teníamos un pasado que ocultar, yo estaba pasando por lo mismo y no tenia derecho de obligar a las personas que me digieran todo lo que solían ser. No entendía en absoluto el porque de esto, pero si entendía que el quiera que eso quede en el pasado y no andarlo airando con la desconocida que se le pusiera enfrente… porque eso eran, desconocidos.

Me quede callada guardándome mis propios comentarios, no era momento para arruinarme la noche y no la haría. Vería sangre hoy, mucha sangre y varios golpes. Vería a Sasuke. Algo de mi se sentía bien al ya sabe su nombre, es como si me quitara un peso de enzima y ahora íbamos anivelados, lo cual me sobre relajaba de manera asombrosa. Me recargue en el asiento y espere paciente.

Pasamos por la escuela siguiendo el rumbo hacia un pequeño claro que había a unas cuantas horas. Nos internamos en un tipo bosque aunque no era tan espeso, era un camino completamente solitarios que me dio escalofríos mientras tenia arboles gigantes y frondosos a los costados.

Alejados del mundo llegamos a una casa antigua abandonada. Era de esas que tenían un cancel gigantesco a las afueras y se adentraban por un sendero hasta llegar a una gran glorieta que antes parecía ser una fuente y ahora estaba cubierta de musgo.

Lo que me alivio un poco fue ver a montones de autos ocupando toda la glorieta y mucho mas haya, ya que no había lugar.

Al final se estaciono debajo de un árbol gigante que ya estaba seco al lado de mas y mas carros. Baje y mis zapatos rechinaron al tocar la tierra. El lugar en teoría estaba muerto no había nada, ni color en las paredes, ni agua, ni pasto, ni limpieza… prácticamente parecía una casa de terror que si no fueran por los carros de color y unas cuantas luces y ruidos provenientes de adentro me hubiera echado a correr.

-¡bien chicas a darle!-

Asombrosamente nos tomo a las dos por los hombros como una muestra de animación y amistad, que para mi significo mas protección.

Al entrar y abrir esas enormes puertas el estallido de música y victores me azoto en los oídos que tuve que llegar a tapármelos. La estancia ya no concordaba con afuera. Todo el vestíbulo enorme de lo que alguna ves fue la casa estaba lleno de un mar de gente, sin contar las escaleras y el balcón que asomaban mas al centro del vestíbulo.

Las mujeres vestían con faldas mini, unas enseñando su tanga fosfórica y que al parecer a los hombres les encantaba, sin contar sus melenas sueltas y planchadas y el maquillaje que las hacia lucir hermosas. No era nada comparadas con ella, al contrario era un total antónimo, de hecho creo que era la única que no enseñaba las piernas. Iba muy formal para esta clase de encuentros y además mi cabello bien amarrado sin ningún pelo que se me saliera fuera de su lugar indicado.

Entre mas nos acercábamos las victores y la muchedumbre empujaban y aplastaban. Mire a Hinata y ella parecía sufrir lo mismo que yo estaba sufriendo, la diferencia era que ella tenia un novio que la cuidara y yo no.

-¡bien chicos empiecen las apuestas!- anuncio un peli rojo desde su asiento- ¡y por favor muchachos no traigan a sus putas para chantajearnos!

Nos colocamos debajo de un tipo asiento de salvavidas mientras Naruto se encargaba de todo el asunto.

-¡He Gaara! ¡cuida ese lenguaje!- le regaño el

-Naruto el hecho de que traigas a tu novia no nos quitara la diversión a nosotros- se rio de el volviéndose a colocar el megáfono- ¡Si me llega una sugerente le meteré el dinero por el ano! ¡quedan advertidos! ¡Y si son monedas por el-

-ya Gaara- le arrebato Naruto el megáfono

-atar lazos te hizo aburrido- suspiro el bajando de su asiento- recuerdo que tu eras uno de los que te subías ahí y gritaba puras mamadas-

-cállate- le espeto mientras abrazaba a Hinata. Luego se giro hacia mi tomándome por le hombro- Ella es Sakura, Sakura el es Gaara

-¿a dónde vas hermosa?- el la miro de pies a cabeza- ¿a una comida del presidente?

-no la molestes idiota- lo aparto de mi- Necesito que las cuides iré a ver a Sasuke

-déjamelas a mi- le resto importancia

-nos vemos hermosa- Naruto le dio un beso en los labios y ella sonrió dejándolo partir.

-¡a ver ya conoces la reglas Hinata!- grito al oír el escandalo- ¡grita si necesitas algo!

-¡entendido!- le respondió ella mientras subía a las carreras- ¡ven!- me tomo de la muñeca guiándome.

Pasamos entre unas cuantas de personas y nos subimos trepándonos por el barandal hasta poder ver el ring que estaba lleno de tierra y dos salidas a sus costados.

Gaara anuncio algo que no pude entender pero luego hizo que todos le prestaran atención y haci fue.

-¡con ustedes Kabuto el lobo!- se oyó a la mitad rugir-¡ y del otro lado la Serpiente mas temida por el mundo… Con ustedes nuestro Sasuke!- el numero de personas que alzaron sus exclamaciones fue aun mas mayor.

Lo vi salir por una de las puertas. Estaba sin camisa mostrando sus fornidos músculos y esos irremediables cabellos oscuros sedosos. Traía unos pantalones ni flojos pero tampoco ajustados. Me deleite con su imagen por unos minutos… se veía mas que bien, se veía espectacular. Por un minuto estuve en el cielo hasta que el megáfono volvió a sonar.

-¡cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…. ¡COMIENZEN!-

Y todo dejo de ser bello para convertirse en algo lleno de amago. El tal Kabuto que tenia el cabello medio gris no le llegaba a los talones, sin embargo al ser mas pequeño era mas ágil y planeaba muy bien sus estrategias.

Se me hizo impresionante como Sasuke esquivaba sus movimientos como si supiera lo que iba hacer. Kabuto quería hacer caer pero el salto y le encesto una patada en el abdomen haciéndolo retroceder y chocando con personas que estaban cerca de ahí.

A Sasuke parecía no importarle nada, se le veía disfrutar y divertirse. Torcí el gesto cuando lo tomo por el cuello y lo estrello de lleno contra una tabla que estaba cerca. El pobre hombre traía varias lesiones mientras que Sasuke estaba intacto, ni un rasguño y ni una gota de sudor.

Sasuke se hecho enzima de el y comenzó a darle puñetazo tras puñetazo, lo embarro por la tierra e intento romperle una pierna que fue detenido por el tal Kabuto que le lanzo una patada al airé que no llego a rozarle ni un pelo.

El repitió varios movimientos, uno tras otro hasta que lo dejo medio lelo. El se tambaleaba mientras Sasuke estaba mas que en buenas condiciones, había empezado a sudar pero no como puerco….se le veía bien.

Kabuto intento lanzarle mas puñetazos y cuando pensaba que por fin le iba a encestar un puñetazo Sasuke le dio un codazo en la mandíbula. Solo crujir el hueso romperse y me dio un escalofrió. El cayo al suelo debido al dolor y Sasuke lo termino encestándole otro codazo en el abdomen.

-¡serpiente gana!- anunciaron

Tenia unas cuantas manchas de sangre no suya. Como unas cinco muchachas con micro faldas llegaron con el y le dieron agua mientras que con toallas comenzaban a quitarle la sangre y el sudor. Eran unas…ofrecidas y mas cuando una se puso de cunclillas enfrente de el muy cerca de su…. Cosa y comenzó a limpiarle las piernas o mas bien el pantalón.

-el nunca ha sido golpeado- me dijo Hinata mirándolo también- Y como podrás observar demasiadas babean por el e intentan llamar la atención con cosas extremas…dan pena

-¿es mujeriego?- pregunte. Hinata soltó una risa aguda

-es el mayor mujeriego que puedas encontrar en el mundo. Tu pregunta es muy…obvia. Claro que lo es

-oh…-regrese la mirada hacia el.

Sabia que era mujeriego pero como nunca lo había visto en la escuela con miles detrás de el comencé a dudarlo un poco, pero claro esta que este hecho lo confirma. No es que me importara si no que no me gustaban para nada la clase de tipos como el. Si ya tenia razones para alejarme ahora tengo muchas mas.

Hinata me tomo de la muñeca y bajamos de nuestro lugar. Hinata me dejo un minuto y fue por Naruto. Me habían comentado los dos cuando veníamos de camino que después de la pelea se van a festejar a un lugar ¿cuál? No me dijeron y como era de esperarse estaba invitada. Cruce los brazos como una clase de protección. No bebía ni fumaba, no iba a fiestas ni salir con amigos en esta magnitud, no le abria las piernas al primero que viera, no vestía mal, no me dejaba contagiar por lenguaje obsceno, cuidaba lo que comía y era amante de la limpieza. Ahora la regla numero dos había sido quebrantada y ya no existe ¡oh! No mentira, la regla primera que rompí fue hablar con extraños.

-se te perdió algo fresita- escuche una voz aguda a mis espaldas-

Era una chica rubia, que aunque tenia lindas facciones se le veía tan y como lo que era…una arrastrada. Simplemente con su forma de vestir lo decía todo.

-no ¿ y a ti?- la encare. Una cosa era dejar que las personas que tal ves podrían ser mejores que yo me hablaran así pero no a una que se le veía a leguas que ni a la mas fea le llegaba

-creo que no entendiste la pregunta- se rio- ¿qué hace alguien como tu aquí riquita?

-aunque no lo parezca, lo mismo que tu- le quite importancia dándole la espalda.

Sentí como soltaba una risa y decía palabras que yo ignore por completo. Otra regla era no meterme en peleas y mi primera no seria por una tontería como esta.

-escúchame ramera cuando te hable voltea a verme- me tomo del hombro y me dio la vuelta queriéndome arrancar el hombro

-¿pero que te pasa?- le aparte de un manotazo su fea mano- si no te parece que este aquí solo vete por donde entraste y punto ¿tan difícil es? Porque digo esta bien que no seas lista pero seria el colmo que estuvieras mensa- le solté comenzando a enfadarme

Inconscientemente se empezó a formar una bolita a nuestro alrededor. Todos nos mirabas fijamente mientras ella se creía la gran cosa.

-mira puta, personas como tu no son recibidas en este lugar-se acerco a mi

-¿acaso tienes envidia? ¿tienes envidia de que ni usando micro faldas los hombres te quieran en su cama?- le espete

Ella frunció el ceño y levanto la mano con los miles de anillos que tenia. No fui lo suficiente rápida para detener el golpe por lo que estaba dispuesto a devolvérselo, pero este nunca llego. Frente a mi estaba la rubia de cuatro coletas y de ojos verdes que con una de sus manos había detenido el golpe.

-mira, mejor ve y molesta a alguien mas- le dijo

-¿y tu que escuálida?

-yo mucho. Ahora te vas por donde entraste o con todo y la pena mi gente te saca de aquí a patadas- le gruño

-¡yo soy tu gente, solo mírala!

-la miro y es por eso que me dan mas ganas de defenderla por el simple hecho que en toda esta bola de inútiles haya una decente

-pero- chillo

-¡lárgate!- le grito

La chica se fue demasiado ofendida y me miro con odio en los ojos. Yo la ignore y centre mi atención en mi salvadora. La verdad es que no pensaba en lo que decía o hacia, si ella no hubiera llegado seguramente mi primera pelea seria entre la tierra y barro.

-gracias- le agradecí

-no hay problema- me sonrió agudamente- Temari no Sabaku-

-Sakura Haruno- le tendí la mano y ella me la estrecho

-deberías tener mas cuidado, esa bola de arpías son muy chocantes y se creen la mejor cosa del universo, tu solo debes ignorarlas e irte

-lose, aunque arrancarle los pelos me hubiera caído demasiado bien

-yo de vez en cuando me he desplomado una que otra y es de lo mas divertido

-si lo malo es que yo detesto las peleas

-¿y que haces aquí?-alzo una ceja

-vine acompañar a una amiga-

-¿y donde esta?-

-fue a buscar a su novio para irnos a una fiesta- recordé lo que me dijo Hinata- que por cierto ya se tardo

-¿iras a la fiesta?, eso es todo amiga- me choco las manos- seguramente te vea ahí

-¿iras?

-claro- dijo sonriente- todos los que están del lado de Sasuke irán… que son como la mitad de todo este gentillal o mas- hice una mueca- pero usualmente nos ponemos en una bolita los amigos cercanos de el- me tomo por los hombros- que esos si son contados

-menos mal- suspire

-¡no te preocupes! ¡y ya me tengo que ir, te veo haya Sakura!- se despidió con la mano mientras se alejaba.

Nunca pensé que esa chica fuera verdaderamente simpática, nunca creí que esa aventada con los maestro resultara toda una comediante. Si hacia graficas con la primera que había conocido era con ella con la cual entablo una conversación normal y la trataba como de toda la vida. Eso era nuevo y me agradaba. No era tan malo como pensaba y aunque me sintiera fuera de lugar y todo esto me desagradaba me sentía feliz, o era una sensación indescriptible que no sabia explicar.

-vámonos-anuncio Hinata tomándome del codo y jalándome

-¿y Naruto?

-ya viene, esta intentando sacar a Sasuke por atrás- me guiño el ojo saliendo de la casa.

Caminamos a paso apresurado hasta el carro y Hinata abrió la puerta de atrás para subir las dos y resguardarnos del frio. La gente ya se había empezado a marchar pero aun había gente adentro. Lo malo en todo esto es que el lugar estaba mucho mas haya por senderos desconocidos y me daba escalofríos.

-esto se parece a la película de Viernes 13- dije sobándome los brazos para darme mas calor

-combinada con El Orfanato

-Solo falta que salga un niño con una bolsa de papel en la cara

-y un tal Jason con una cierra y mascara

Soltamos una risa ante tal tonta suposición. Mire por enfrente mientras Hinata me miraba fijamente.

-iré a la cajuela por unas mantas- me dijo

-yo voy, tu solo ábreme la cajuela

-no es muy propio que tu la abras pero esta bien- sonrió

Me baje del carro y sentí como el frio me carcomía. No sabia que horas eran pero suponía que pasadas de las diez o mas. Se escucho el seguro botar en la cajuela y se fue abriendo poco a poco. Dentro de ella había una maleta y botellas de cerveza entre mas envases de bebidas. En una esquina estaban cinco cobijas, tome las primeras dos que saque al azar y segundos después volví a cerrar la cajuela.

Rápidamente me subí al carro aun lado de ella. Le tendí la cobija que era amarilla y yo me quede con la azul que al ponerme sobre los hombros me embriago por completo. Me tape como un tamal envuelto mientras la tela ponía mi piel a un calor ambiente que me gustaba

-¿cómo conociste a Naruto?- le pregunte mientras me recargaba al otro extremo del carro

-nuestro encuentro no fue marcado tan definido, como en las películas que pasa algo trágico y se conocen los protagonistas. Temari una amiga nuestra nos presento un día en una de estas peleas

-¿y como llegaste a parar aquí?

-pues… soy hija de familia y la verdad es extraño pero prácticamente fui engañada para terminar aquí- negó con la cabeza- pero ¿sabes? No me arrepiento en absoluto, quizá es esa la razón por la que nunca me niego a acampanarlo

-¿Naruto pelea?

-no como crees- se rio- el es como el patrocinador de Sasuke. Recuerdo un día que un niño de doce le dio una buena que ni te imaginaras

-bueno, era de esperarse Naruto parece ser una persona muy pacifica

-¿lo dices por la piyama?

-¡No!- me reí- es solo que su carácter es muy agudo y animoso. Por lo que debo suponer que es un novio de primera

-es muy detallista, demasiado diría… pero no es de dar regalos todos los días, solo cuando es la ocasión y te sorprende con algo muy magnifico

-¿cuánto llevan juntos?

-unos cuantos meses, vamos a cumplir un año en cinco

-eso es mucho tiempo- susurre sorprendida- Y debo suponer que no lo tienes que andar celando porque no te da motivos

-exacto- dijo orgullosa- aunque a veces es muy despistado y no se da cuneta cuando una mujer se le insinúa lo cual me crispa de nervios demasiado

-pero fuera de eso todo es…-la anime a proseguir

-perfecto- se acurruco en la cobija- ¿tu has tenido a alguien especial?

Cerré los ojos. ¿qué si lo había tenido? Claro que si y lo peor es que volé alto y termine desplomándome como un ave herida. Apreté los labios y mentí negando con la cabeza. En mi "casa" nunca decía una mentira pero quien diría que se convertirían en mi vía de escape mas sencilla. No me gustaba mentir pero si no lo haci pagaría las consecuencias de todo eso.

-¡Te fue demasiado bien 'ttebayo! ¡De veras! ¡ese ojos de Tarsero fantasma se lo merecía! ¡ a ver si a la próxima afloja y ya te deja empas!

-Dobe no seas costroso- le advirtió del otro lado del carro

-¡es que no lo soporto!- grito de frustración subiéndose al carro

-yo a ti no te soporto y no te grito- se subió al carro

-¡pero yo soy tu mejor amigo! ¡además no es como si tu fueras muy amigable!

-Naruto-kun- anuncio Hinata

-¡mi vida preciosa!-

Naruto se giro sobre su asiento para alcanzar a besar a Hinata que le tomo la cara tiernamente entre sus manos. Me sentí incomoda y desvié la mirada para toparme con unos ojos negros. Trague saliva y aparte la mirada rápidamente por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que observaba la cobija que traía y sonreía de medio lado, mientras sus ojos chispaban.

-buenas noches Sakura- saludo con burla

-buenas noches Sasuke- le remate viendo una ceja alzada.

Seguramente se preguntara de donde abre sacado su nombre pero no pensaba decírselo porque el claramente sabia que en el correo no venia eso y lo uso como un escudo para no formar un algareó conmigo. No me molestaba ya tanto que supiera mi nombre, de todos modos yo ya me sabia el suyo. Estábamos a mano

-¡a la pachanga chicos!- grito Naruto poniendo el motor en marcha

Cuando pasamos los arboles a una velocidad demente me acurruque mas en la cobija. Naruto iba gritando un sin fin de cosas por la ventana mientras la música la ponía a todo volumen. Nunca me había sentido haci de bien, si esto era lo que significaba ser joven lo hubiera vivido desde hace décadas, aunque seguía teniendo mis grandes dudas a todo esto.

Llegamos a mitad de la nada a una laguna que se reflejaba por la luna e una gran fogata mas adelante. El lugar era sorprendente era grandísimo y todas las personas parecían divertirse a lo grande…eran muchas pero debido a que estaba en sus grupos no se veía tanta gente.

Me desenrolle de la cobija y sentí el frio, pero no me importo en absoluto. Bajamos del carro y empezamos a caminar rumbo a la fogata. Todos parecieron percatarse de la presencia de Sasuke y comenzaron a rodearlo y lanzarle victores.

Nosotros tres nos sentamos cerca de la fogata para no resfriarnos y Naruto nos paso un palo con bombones a cada una. Lo tome y lo expuse al fuego mientras observaba como el bombón se iba quemando poco a poco.

Comenzamos a platicar sobre diversos tipos de cosas y haci fueron transcurriendo las horas hasta haber ya pasado dos horas. Sasuke salió del agua ya que se había unido con algunas personas para divertirse en esta. Tomo una cerveza de la nevera hasta dirigirse a nosotros donde se sentó a un lado de mi.

-¿guastas?- me pregunto antes de tomarle

-no

El le dio un gran trago a la bebida y después se volteo hacia mi a lo cual yo mire entretenida los colores de la fogata. Los parpados se me estaban comenzando a cerrar y no me ayudaba en mucho eso.

-¿tienes sueño?

-para nada

-se te da muy mal mentir lo que a fuego se ve

-no tengo mucha resistencia es todo

-se nota…. Pareces una persona demasiado fina

-no soy fina- bufe

-no sabes mentir- se burlo- Mañana paso por ti a eso de las ocho

-¿para que?- fruncí el ceño mientras el me sonreía sugerente- no voy a tener una cita contigo.

Mis palabras le causaron una carcajada, tanto que se tomo el abdomen mientras no dejaba de reír cada vez mas fuerte, lo cual me hizo apretar los puños ¿no le bastaba ya con todo lo que me había hecho ya?

-cariño- dijo recuperando la compostura- Pasare por ti a las ocho para el proyecto de Astronomía- especifico mientras me quedaba en blanco-…pero si tu quieres una cita tendrá que ser para luego

-ah claro, ok- dije bajando la mirada mientras me ponía roja- y no quiero una cita

-eso lo disidiré yo, no tu

-¡Ja! Ni lo pienses antes muerta que hacerlo

-ya veremos si dices lo mismo en un futuro- lo mire atónita

-te puedo asegurar que mi palabra será firme hasta que…

Sus ojos eran mas profundos de lo que pensaba, tanto que me deje inconscientemente atrapar en ellos y mis palabras fueron disminuyendo poco a poco hasta no terminar mis palabras. El era demasiado atractivo con esos cabellos revendes negros con destellos azules y esos finos rasgos en su piel porcelana… era magnifico, pero mas que eso era extraño.

-¿hasta que, que?

-¿he?- me desoriente siguiendo mirando sus ojos y contando sus interminables pestañas

-me decías que tus palabras serian firmes hasta que…- alzo una ceja al ver mi estado- ¿no me estas prestando atención cierto?- sonrió divertido y ahora me perdí en su sonrisa - ¿quieres una foto acaso?

No sabia lo que hacia tan solo me limitaba a asentir con la cabeza sin saber lo que me decía. Me llamaba la atención la muy apenas visible cortada que tenia en el labio inferior que apenas era notable, me pregunto con que se la habrá hecho. Sentí un jalon hacia a el que me saco de mi trauma y cuando mire enfrente un celular estaba justo enfrente de nosotros y una foto se tomo. Me quede petrificada.

-te la envió por mensaje- me dijo parándose un lado mío

-Teme, Hinata-chan se quedo dormida- anuncio Naruto llegando- ¿Sakura-chan estas bien? Te veo muy pálida

-¿he?- dije

-Te sigo, vámonos- dijo Sasuke

Naruto fue por Hinata que descansaba en el tronco y la tomo en brazos como una princesa mientras ella se acurrullaba contra el. Me quede admirando la escena como una boba, hasta que unos dedos enfrente de mi me tronaron. Mire al portador de cabellos negros.

-¿quieres que también te cargue?

-¡eres idiota!

Me puse de pie y me dirigí al carro de Naruto esperando que este lo abriera para poder meterme.

-Naruto dejara a Hinata en su casa- me anuncio el detrás de mi

-¿y que hay de mi?

-tu vendrás conmigo

-no lo hare

-si lo harás

-no- cruce mis brazos

-esta bien, espero que puedas encontrar un transporte- dijo alejándose

Me quede en mi lugar sin pestañear. Naruto no me llevaría porque me diría que fuera con Sasuke ya que tenia que dejar a Hinata. Fruncí el ceño, otra opción era pedirle a uno de estas personas que me llevara pero no conocía a ninguna. Temari ya se había ido con su novio Shikamaru que conocí en la fiesta. No podía irme caminando y no lo haría. La vida no era muy justa conmigo.

Observe como Sasuke se subía en su gran carro y se detuvo a un lado mío, no lo mire. Me estaba congelando, no traía celular, no conocía a ninguna otra persona, tenia sueño y lo mas importante no tenia para tomar un transporte. Otra razón por la que me tena que conseguir un carro.

Suspire resignada y termine subiéndome a su camioneta. Me frote los brazos intentándome darme calor.

Sentí como el me aventaba algo espeso mire al objeto que tenia en mis piernas. Era la cobija que traía en el carro de Naruto. La tome y me la puse enzima sintiendo como me embriagaba con su calor.

Cerré los ojos y al instante me quede dormida mientras sentía la música como de fondo y el ritmo de la camioneta al andar.

* * *

-despierta hemos llegado- escuche una vos mientras me desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad

-¿qué hora es?

-la una de la mañana, vamos baja

Cansado logre poner los pies en el suelo mientras avanzaba como zombi a la entrada del edificio aun con la cobija enrollada. Casi me caigo al no ver el comienzo de las escaleras las cual subí con demasiada flojera. Cuando pensé que nunca terminaría y decidir dormir en aquellas escaleras llegue al ultimo piso y me dirigí a mi habitación y saque las llaves de mi bolsillo.

Los pasos detrás de mi se habían detenido mientras tanteaba adormilada la perilla que al final cedió.

-paso en aproximadamente 19 horas- me anuncio

-aja

-Sakura

-que

-…nada

-loco

-problemática

-idiota

-molestia

-¿Sasuke?

-que

-cierra la boca

Observe apenas la sonrisa que se le dibujaba en la comisura de sus labios

-vete a la cama- le dije

-¿me acompañarías?

-en tus sueños quizás

-¿quieres que te ayude a cambiarte?- me pregunto sensual

-ves esto- alce mis manos a la altura de su cara

-no soy ciego

-entonces ya sabes la respuesta a tu pregunta

-estas tan dormida que no sabes lo que dices

-y tu tan borracho que no sabes lo que haces

-no estoy borracho estoy en mis cincos sentidos

-pues yo no, así que adiós

Pase la entrada y justamente cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, su pie se interpuso entre ella quedado un hueco de cinco centímetros.

-es calor que estas sintiendo me pertenece

Mire confundida la puerta y al final el la jalo para cerrarla dejándome desorientada mas de lo que ya estaba. No le di importancia y me derrumbe en la cama.

El calor que sentía parecía demasiado real y el olor que desprendida de el era demasiado reconfortante. Sin ningún lugar a dudas esa cobija la llevaría conmigo a donde quiera que haya o me sintiera desolada. Era algo tan raro. Desde hace demasiado tiempo no me sentía como me sentía enrollada en aquella cobija… Era como si algo estuviera conmigo…era como si la cobija tuviera vida propia y me haga olvidar de todo lo que me hace daño.

* * *

He aqui el cuarto capitulo, perdón si me demore mucho pero ustedes deben saber que hay una vida detrás de esto XD

Gracias por su tiempo :3 Nos vemos!


	5. Dos desconocidos

_Dos "desconocidos"_

-¿cómo estas?- me pregunto Hinata desde el otro lado del celular

-bien, ayer se me hizo muy tranquilo, nunca pensé que las fiestas aquí serian así- conteste sirviéndome un cereal

-la verdad es que esa no fue una fiesta con todo el sentido de la palabra… Las fiestas aquí son mas alocadas que de costumbre, nada que ver con la de anoche

-anotare eso en las cosas que jamás are entonces

-¿no te gustan las fiestas?

-no es eso, es solo que- dude un poco- no estoy acostumbrada a esa clase de eventos

-¿si te invitara a una vendrías?

-temo que no- fruncí el ceño disgustada

-oh vamos, Shikamaru hace las mejores fiestas

-no iré, no conozco a nadie mas que a ti

-conoces a Naruto, Sasuke, Temari y Shikamaru

-si pero Naruto estará en su onda, no pienso estar con Sasuke de seguro va andar de mujeriego además no me agrada, a Temari apenas la conozco y a Shikamaru que va hacer el organizador va estar de un lado a otro

-entonces júntate con nosotros en la cafetería

-¿y aguantar a Karin? No gracias- hice una mueca de asco- además tengo amigos en mi mesa

-se que algún día almorzaras conmigo- soltó una pequeña risa

-algún día muy lejano

-¡Hinata a desayunar!- escuche a alguien gritar del otro lado

-¡ya voy!- contesto- Sakura luego te marco, nos vemos

-adiós

Colgué el teléfono justo entonces cuando termine de desayunar. Cuando me dispuse a lavar mi traste el celular sonó anunciando un mensaje nuevo. Sonreí al pensar que era Hinata pero al ver el numero Desconocido dude en si debía abrir o no el mensaje. ¿Y si ya me habían encontrado? No, no podía estarme sucediendo. No vi el mensaje, solo volví a dejar el celular en su base.

Las manos me sudaron, pero no perdí la cordura. Respire hondo y me fui a dar una ducha. Sea como sea si eran ellos no podrán localizarme nunca.

No tenia nada que hacer en ese día, la verdad estaba demasiado aburrida pensé en ir a un parque a distraerme pero esa idea quedo desechada al ver altivo el sol. Mi peor enemigo. Tal ves era ya hora de conseguirme un carro.

Estaba claro que no volvería ir al mismo barrio al que fui, preferiría preguntarle a una persona o buscar en Google otro lugar al cual recurrir, no quiero ser testigo de un nuevo asalto.

Al poner en el buscador "venta de carros en Kanoha" me aparecieron muy pocas paginas a las cuales recurrir, pero al final me decidí por una que decía "Tu carro de sueños" Me aparecieron varios modelos de carros de lujo pero en el buscador le puse: Carros SemiNuevos. Las opciones que me vinieron después no fueron las mas bonitas que digamos.

Había de todo desde carros chatarra hasta carros que no estaban muy mal que digamos. Mi vista se concentro en un "Kandi Coco" de color verde claro. Ese carro era una miniatura sin embargo no estaba mal para mi, de hecho era perfecto para mi sin contar que era muy botana.

Para mi gran suerte había teléfono en la pagina. Sin dudarlo si quiera tome el teléfono y marque los ocho números que me indicaban. Tras unos cuantos pitidos que se me hicieron eternos.

-aquí Tu carro de tus sueños ¿en que te puedo ayudar?

Me sorprendí mucho al reconocer la voz y no dude en contestar ya con mas confianza en mi misma.

-¿Kiba?

-¿Sakura?

-he ¿cómo estas? Nunca pensé que tu trabajaras ahí

-muy bien Sakura. Si ya ves la economía no se mantiene sola ¿cómo va tu fin?

-bien, no me quejo

-debe ser muy divertido no trabajar el fin de semana

-¡no como crees! No encuentro en que entretenerme, espero que Tenten me de noticias el lunes

-estoy segura que serán positivas, en ese lugar siempre necesitan trabajadores- me animo- supongo que llamas para un auto

-si, no puedo moverme y aunque me guste caminar, es muy pesado

-lo entiendo. ¿Hay alguno que te llamo la atención?

-Se llama Kandi Coco

-espera un momento déjame checar

Hubo un silencio en la línea y después vinieron unas teclas siendo presionadas hasta que después la voz de Kiba volvió al teléfono.

-tengo siete en existencia, dos nuevos y cinco SemiNuevos

-¿cuánto es el precio de uno SemiNuevo?- estire la mano a la mesa y tome papel y pluma

-de 5 000 pesos. Es eléctrico pero su diminuto motor solo alcanza los 40 km/h y la carga le dura aproximadamente 88 km/s – anuncio- en mi opinión es una copia del Smart pero lo que lo hace diferente es su precio que es el mas barato

-la velocidad no me importa en absoluto

-es un elemento importante al elegir un carro

-el punto es que no estoy de un lado al otro, además es lo único que alcanzo a pagar hasta conseguirme un trabajo

-comprendo

-Voy a pasar por ahí y lo comprare- le comente

-¿no crees que es una decisión muy apresurada? Hay modelos iguales de pequeños que rinden mejor

-no importa, comprare el Kandi

-bueno cada quien decide como invertir su dinero-suspiro resignado- Tengo color verde, azul y amarillo

\- me voy por el verde

-ok, lo iré preparando

-gracias Kiba

-para servirte

-nos vemos

-adiós

Corrí emocionada a mi recamara y me tome el cabello en una trenza. Me puse solo una base de maquillaje y brillo en los labios y tras ponerme unos converse tome mi bolsa café que tenia correa y me la colgué en el hombro. Salí de mi edificio un poco apresurada y después comencé a caminar.

El taller no estaba tan lejos pero tenia que tomar un transporte o me quedaría atrás o no llegaría. Camine un rato mas entre las personas hasta que llegue a una zona poblada llena de transportes.

-¿vas a un lado?- a un lado mío estaba un carro blanco con la persona que ya me estaba acostumbrando a ver

-¿te importa?

-puede ser

-¿qué quieres Sasuke?

-conversar, hace mucho que no hablo contigo

-¿hace mucho como diez horas?

-para mi cada hora es una eternidad

-mal por ti

-te puedo llevar a tu destino- me sugirió mientras autos le pitaban para que avanzara mas rápido

-no gracias prefiero valerme por mi misma

-eres muy rebelde

-estas obstruyendo el paso de los demás vehículos- me escabullí para que se fuera

-la calle es libre

-mientras estés dispuesto a seguir las señales de transito- le corregí mientras caminaba un poco mas rápido

-mujer deja tu fachada de niña egocéntrica y súbete al carro- me demando

-aunque no lo creas crecí llena de valores y prevenciones, una de ella es: Nunca te subas al carro de un desconocido

-para tu desgracia no soy un desconocido, soy tu vecino y compañero de clase ¿ya te vas a subir o tendré que hacerlo yo?

-yo solo considero a Naruto mi único vecino ya que al llegar a casa fui al único que vi y se comporto como tal ¿piensas alegar eso?- alce una ceja deteniendo mi andar y cruzando los brazos

-ojala pudiera alegar todo lo que me estas diciendo pero no vale la pena

-porque sabes que es verdad

-la única verdad de aquí es que no confías en mi y que al parecer me odias

-es porque eres un desconocido ¿cómo voy a confiar en un desconocido?- alce los brazos exasperada

-te mientes a ti misma porque sabes en el fondo que no soy un desconocido en tu vida

-¿ves esto?- alce mi celular- cuando tu numero deje de ser desconocido para mi celular, será entonces que aceptare que has entrado a mi vida

-¿y cuando será eso?- alzo una ceja

-cuando tenga el suficiente valor para checar los mensajes desconocidos- "Ósea nunca" una voz en el fondo de mi susurro

-perfecto, tarde o temprano lo harás- le quito importancia

-no soportaras el tiempo

-Sakura- me llamo roncamente y yo lo mire- Aunque no lo parezca suelo ser un hombre muy paciente cuando algo de verdad me importa

Me quede estática en mi lugar por el simple hecho de que estaba tratando de decir que yo ¿le importaba? No, conocía bien a esa clase de hombres y no iba a ceder, no permitiría que hombres como el entraran en mi vida y la hicieran pedazos. Comencé de nuevo para no volver a repetir los mismos errores y eso es exactamente lo que haría. Sasuke Uchiha no puede entrar en mi vida y no lo haría de eso yo misma me encargaría.

-Nos vemos Sasuke- me limite a decir continuando mi rumbo.

No sabia lo que estaba asiendo. Estaba engallando a todo mundo para que no se enteraran de mi pasado, el punto es que no sabia si era lo correcto o no, varias personas me han confiado su autoestima y forma de pensar en tan poco tiempo, pero aun haci lo han hecho porque creen que yo soy honesta con ellos. Me sobe la cabeza irritada. No dejaría que todo esto se desmoronara, ojala que algún día cada uno a los que les he mentido puedan comprenderme, pero ese día no era no hoy ni mañana.

Tome un taxi que se dispuso a llevarme a mi camino. No conocía a Sasuke en nada, de hecho me intrigaba demasiado la vida de el y Naruto, personas con dinero ¿qué hacen viviendo en un lugar que apenas se mantenía en pie? No lo entendía y eso me obligaba a tomar mis precauciones, algo me dice que debo alejarme. La voz de mi interior me lo aclamaba a gritos…pero no quería huir.

Tras unos cuantos minutos de tomar el taxi llegue el taller. Los carros estaban por todas partes que no sabia cuales eran los SemiNuevos. Decidí entrar al taller y buscar a Kiba para que me atendiera que al final tampoco fue difícil encontrarlo

-¡Kiba!- le llame

El me miro y rápidamente dejo lo que hacia para acercarse a mi.

-¿lista?

-tu dirás

-sígueme

Tal y como lo dijo lo seguí mientras caminábamos por mas y mas carros hasta llegar a dos carteles donde se leía SemiNuevo y Nuevo. Viajamos por el primero encontrándome con mucha chatarra de carros vejestorios y al final de todos esos carros me esperaba un auto verde limón enfrente de mi. Chille de la emoción y Kiba me puso las llaves del auto en la cara.

-te explicare como se maneja

-¿me lo puedo llevar hoy?

-¿traes el dinero?

-obvio

-entonces si, estamos en una venta de autos no en una agencia.

Abrió la puerta de conductor y me dejo pasar para que me sentara. Al sentarme se sentía tan cómodo que podría quedarme a dormir ahí mismo. Mire atrás y venia una minúscula cajuela y el asiento de al lado se veía aun mas cómodo.

-se le puede quitar todo esta tela- dijo señalando la parte negra que cubría la mayor parte del carro- y te quedaría como un carro del golf

-es sorprendente- susurre admirando el carro

-ya debes de saber donde se le coloca la llave es como un carro común y corriente. Aquí-dijo señalando el botón mas grande- pones las intermitentes y aquí- dijo señalando ahora otro botón pero mas chico- es el botón para quitar la capucha. Todo lo demás es como los otros carros

-es perfecto- dije sintiendo el volante

Tome mi bolso y sin esperar mas le tendí el bonche de dinero que el recibió. Me entrego unos papeles y me dijo que los firmara a lo cual yo lo hice rápidamente.

-eres libre

-Gracias Kiba

-deja de agradecerme tanto y vete antes de que cambie de opinión

Sonreí y segundos después puse en marcha el pequeño carro. Solo una ve en mi vida había manejado un carro y fue uno del golf quizá era esa la razón por la que escogí un carro así de pequeño, no me veía a mi misma en un carro de cuatro asientos con tantos botones. Sin embargo este era sumamente perfecto. Di vueltas y vueltas por toda la ciudad, pero al final me detuve en un centro comercial.

Mi departamento no parecía tan habitado por lo que tenia que agregarle ese aroma de hogar. Fui al supermercado y compre todo lo que necesitaba, que no era mucho pero si para mantenerme una semana viva. Tendría que checar tutoriales para comer comida sana y no llenarme de puras cosas malas. Era un desastre en la cocina.

De pasada llegue a una tienda de ropa y decidí cambiar mi vestimenta. La chica con la que casi me agarro a greñas en las peleas tenia razón, mi ropa era demasiado formal, tanto que llegaba a parecerse ropa de adulto. Decidí comprar un poco de ropa mas para mis dieciocho años. Compre como cinco jeans entubados, unas dos blusas de tirantes, entre otras cinco que eran de manga corta y manga larga. En penúltimo lugar llegue también a una zapatería en la cual me compre mas converse y botines con tacón.

Si hubiera llegado a la tienda decorativa me hubiera gastado absolutamente todo el dinero que tenia por lo cual decidí mejor ahórralo hasta recibir noticias de un empleo.

Al final termine llegando a casa completamente cansada tras estar horas y horas caminando, para subir todo el chiquero que deje varia personas tuvieron que ayudarme, cuando mire el reloj faltaba un hora para ver las hermosas estrellas.

No me bañe porque lo había hecho en la mañana, solo me lave los dientes y la cara, volví a retocar maquillaje y me cambie de ropa. Me puse unos converse que me llegaban hasta el tobillo dejando ver el hueso, unos jeans de mezclilla y una blusa sencilla de manga corta color azul cielo con piedras plateadas. Esta vez me deje el cabello suelto por alguna razón y justamente cuando termine de arreglarme el timbre sonó.

Y ahí estaba el con su porte elegante, traía una camisa blanca y arriba de esta una chaqueta de cuero, traía pantalones entubados y unas botas…se veía magnifico.

El me recorrió con una mirada de pies a cabeza. Me puse rígida, no me gustaba que me miraban pero algo había en el que no me molestaba en absoluto al contrario quería que me siguiera mirando. Me estaba volviendo loca.

-vámonos- anuncio caminando enfrente de mi

-¿ya sabes cual constelación elegiremos?- le pregunte siguiéndolo

-lo dejare a tu criterio

-enserio que yo lo puedo hacer sola- suspire bajando las escaleras

-¿cuánto tiempo mas vas a llevarme la contaría?

Detuvo su andar haciendo que chocara con su dura y fornida espalda. Su aroma llego a mis fosas nasales como una adicción.

-cuando dejes de estarme mandando- lo esquive siguiendo bajando las escaleras

-en teoría: nuca

-si así lo deseas

-¿tienes familia?

-¿ahora quieres que cambiemos de tema?-bufe

-pensé que lo desearías

-pues no lo deseo- fruncí el ceño

-¿de que quieres hablar entonces?

-tu quieres que te cuente cosas de mi, pero tu no eres capaz de contármelas a mi

Llegamos al estacionamiento donde nos esperaban varios coches. Yo automáticamente me dirigí al mío y me detuve enfrente de el.

-¿qué crees que haces?- alzo una ceja

-me iré en mi carro- asegure

-no estarás hablando enserio- soltó una risa- ¿esa cosa es tu carro?

-si ¿algún problema?- me cruce de brazos

-pensé que tenias mejor gusto- negó con la cabeza divertido- Vámonos

Por pura casualidad su auto estaba estacionado a un lado del mío. Apreté la llave. No me iba a ir en su carro ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo? Podría irlo siguiendo. No me iría en su carro.

-no me voy a subir- dije seria

-no seas terca y hazlo

-¿por qué siempre tu tienes que dominar y mandar?

-porque soy mayor que tu

-¿cuantos años tienes?

-veinte, ahora móntate o te juro que te amarro

-pero…-proteste antes de que me interrumpiera

-¿conoces un lugar con cielo despejado?

-no

-¿una ruta?

-no

-¿cómo entrar a un planetario?

-no

-Entonces yo dirijo

-eres un cretino- bufe

-y tu una desconfiada

Al final no le halle mas remedio que darme por vencida. Tampoco era la primera vez que me subía a su carro, claro que la primera fue por fuerza bruta, no me agradaba para nada lo que estaba apunto de hacer, pero no me quedaba de otra. Abrí la puerta con tosquedad y me subí al gran asiento.

-deberías relajarte mas a menudo

-y lo hago- alegue

-no, no lo haces

-En vez de estarnos peleando por cosas sin sentido deberíamos saber que constelación buscar

-es preferible llegar primero y a la primera que veamos esa se queda

-eso es aburrido y sin sentido

-las cosas no son aburridas y sin sentido a mi lado- dijo mirando al frente.

Suspire resignada mirando a la ventana. Cerré los ojos y por alguna extraña razón recordé lo que Tenten me dijo acerca de la familia Uchiha, Uzumaki y Hyuuga. De Hinata si me la imaginaba en una casa de ricos pero a Naruto y Sasuke para nada, ellos eran tan sueltos y misteriosos a la vez.

-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- me mordí el labio

-dila

-¿tu familia es una de las mas ricas cierto?

Tal ves si tan solo supiera un poco de el mas o eso que no logro entender podría por lo menos saber que el es digno de fiar.

-¿te importa el dinero?-

Pude notar como se tensaba y apretaba el volante hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos debido a la presión

-para nada- escupí las palabras. Dinero era tal ves lo único que tenia en la vida y tenia de sobra

-¿entonces a que se debe tu pregunta?

-a que no entiendo porque no vives con tu familia, lleno de lujos y comodidades

-llega un momento en que te hartas- hizo una pausa- te hartas de ser el punto de atención de tus padres y medios de comunicación , te hartas de no poder hacer nada por ti solo… te hartas de que las personas no te traten como lo que eres: un ser humano que comete errores.

Lo mire mientras tomaba el volante. Sus mechones de cabello no me dejaban ver su cara de perfil solo podía ver su mandíbula tensa. Una razón mas para no fiarme de el. Algo ocultaba y dudo que simplemente sus padres le hallan dejado hacer su vida sin mas. Lo peor de todo es que no sabia como descubrir lo que ocultaba. Mire hacia al frente negándome a volver a verlo.

-¿ a donde iremos?- pregunte sobándome las manos

-a ver las estrellas

-Sasuke no estoy jugando- intente abrir la puerta del carro

Sentí la mirada recaer en mi y el aumento la velocidad. Tenia miedo, miedo de que la historia se volviera a repetir, miedo a todo lo que estuviera sucediendo y me quería ir de ahí… lejos de el. Cerré los ojos y las imágenes de mi pasado se comenzaron a recrear una y otra vez sin descanso.

Quizá pasaron segundos cuando yo lo sentí minutos, pero el carro se detuvo de golpe y luego mi asiento se recostó quedando yo acostada en forma vertical. Me tape la cara con las manos intentando que la vocecilla que habitaba dentro de mi se callara y no me siguiera torturando.

Sentí el aire por todas partes y luego unas manos demasiado cálidas, fuertes y suaves alrededor de mis muñecas. Cuando la primera lagrima en meses iba a caer el con fuerza me quito las manos de la cara y pude ver sus ojos que se parecían al cielo nocturno.

-¿me tienes miedo?- inspire su aliento y apreté los labios

-no…-negué lo evidente.

El había abierto el quema coco gigantesco que tenia en el techo del auto dejándome ver el cielo negro adornado de unos pequeños puntos plateados que brillaban.

-¿quieres que nos vayamos?

-no…- susurre perdida

-¿entonces que quieres?

Instintivamente mire sus rasgos y todo el miedo que sentía desapareció de golpe, dejándome en blanco.

-quiero que terminemos esto- asegure

El me sonrió y segundos después me soltó las muñecas dejándome con una especie de calor. El se sentó en su asiento y saco sus cosas para terminar con esto. Yo tras soltar un suspiro de alivio lo imite. No se lo que había sido eso, solo sabia que el pánico me había empezado a sucumbir, no le temia a el o tal ves solo un poco, lo que temía era que _el_ me volviera a encontrar y terminara lo que empezó… temia que echara a perder esta extraña vida que he empezado a formar.

-Sakura- me llamo

-¿si?

-te ves mejor sin esa ropa de señora- vi su diminuta sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios

-¿eso es un cumplido?- trague saliva

-quizá

-¿Sasuke?

-que

-eres la persona mas extraña que he conocido-

-¿es un cumplido?- alzo una ceja divertido

-quizá- le di vueltas a la pluma que traía en mis dedos- ¿Sasuke?- lo volví a llamar un poco mas bajo

-que

-Lo menos que quiero que pienses es que soy una loca suicida, que te tiene miedo- mire al cielo

-cada quien tiene sus razones para comportarse de una manera

-¿no me pedirás que te lo explique?- me sorprendí

-Cariño- me dijo dulcemente mirándome recargado en su asiento- no hace falta que lo investigue, tarde o temprano me lo dirás tu

-¿cómo estas tan seguro?

Me pegue a la ventana. El se acerco hasta a mi hasta colocar una de mis piernas sobre una suya mientras sus dos brazos de colocaron a un lado de mi cabeza quedando completamente pegada entre su cuerpo y la ventana.

-porque mi instinto me dice que seremos algo mas que amigos- me susurro al oído

-El instinto te falla- intente apartarlo de mi

-¿quieres apostar?

Me le quede mirando atentamente. Estaba de broma. Esa noche era de locos. Primero me daba un ataque de miedo y después llegábamos a ese punto. No importara si apostaba o no, la ganadora seria yo. En mi mente había borrado la palabra amor y no permitiría que volviera aparecer a si como si nada, además el NO era nadie, era simplemente un simple...desconocido.

* * *

¿Que tal? este capitulo no es la gran cosa que digamos pero recuerden que lo mejor viene en los últimos capítulos XD

Nos vemos!


End file.
